Curiosity
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Shukaku told Gaara that the vessel of Kyuubi will change him. He set out to Konoha for Chuunin exam and inevitably meet a certain blond girl who changed him bits by bits. But Gaara doesn't know what the girl really is: an S-class wanted fugitive FemNaru
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Chapter 01: Encounter.**

Chuunin exam.

Naruto Uzumaki, a very extraordinary kunoichi of Hidden Leaf village, had been waiting for this moment ever since her lazy-ass sensei told her team about it. She was too excited to even sleep, but, she knew that her body needed a rest for what's coming for her. Instead, she decided to just let her consciousness wander to inner part of her mind, a place where _something else _was sealed inside her body.

_"**Yo, Naru-kit." **Her beloved yet malicious partner said in both joy and irritation. Kyuubi knew that Naruto was bound to come here every time she was too excited to sleep. There had been multiple times when she was like this. The first one was the night before she was officially made Genin, the second would be when she was going to the Land of Waves, and this would be the third time she does it._

_"Yo, Kyuubi!" Naruto greeted it ecstatically. She slipped in to her Bijuu's cage and sat beside Kyuubi's overlarge claws. Even though the blond girl never pulled out the seal placed on Kyuubi's cage, she always took the liberty of slipping inside its cage and chattered her mind away. At first, Kyuubi was wary and unwelcoming, but, it warmed up to her eventually._

_"Man, I'm so excited!" She slammed her fist to Kyuubi's body excitedly. "Chuunin exam's just a few moments away! How can they ever expect me to fall asleep like this?" She pouted as she whined to her partner. **"You know if you're a normal kunoichi, you would be drop-dead asleep by now." **Kyuubi growled to her._

_"Of course I know, silly! But, still… I'm not normal 'ttebayo!" She wailed. **"Believe me, I know about your abnormality more than anyone- anything else does." **Kyuubi growled, but it sounded like a laugh or something. So, Naruto decided to giggle. "That's my catchphrase! Believe it!" She said, grinning. **"Though, I sense something unnecessarily dangerous. Be careful, kit. I know you don't like me going out to finish your business, but…"**_

_"I know 'ttebayo! I like you too, Kyuubi. Thanks for not letting me get hurt!" The blond girl moved closer to the demon fox and patted its orange-colored fur. The fox didn't say anything. It won't ever admit to its Jinchuuriki about how protective it can be. Kyuubi liked its current host. She's a warm, slightly-idiotic girl who wanted nothing but people's acknowledgement. It was upset because she only smiled and turned into her prankster persona whenever people dissed her, bullied her, or glared at her coldly instead of fighting her way out. But, that's just how Naruto was. She didn't want to hate anyone._

_"Well, I can only hope for the best, can't I?" She giggled and yawned before snuggling to Kyuubi's neck. Her partner's neck was always her one-stop place to definitely fall asleep. It was so warm and cuddly, so Naruto couldn't help to just sleep with it. **"You know the deal, kit," **Kyuubi growled lowly. **"Anyone touches you in a wrong way means one way ticket to hell." **_

_Kyuubi can only sigh as it heard the girl's loud snore._

* * *

><p>A pink-haired girl walked hastily to a rundown apartment. She huffed as she wiped the sweat on her rather large forehead. Honestly, her teammate's apartment was too far from her house for her own good. She took out the apartment's spare key from the pot under the 'Uzumaki' plate and unlocked her blond friend's apartment.<p>

She walked to the bed only to find her blond teammate sleeping soundly. She was wearing nothing but an orange-colored bra and black-colored shorts. Her blanket was tousled messily on her bed as she hugged her bolster on her big chest. Her bright blond hair was tied into horribly messy loose low pigtails, and she was snoring rather loudly.

"Wake up, stupid Naru-chan!" Sakura yelled on her teammate's ear, only to find the blond sat upright almost immediately, still hugging her bolster. "Sakura…-chan?" She muttered quietly. "Yep! Now wake up because Kakashi-sensei is going to meet us on the bridge for… _you know what_." Sakura grinned mischievously.

That one word brought full consciousness to Naruto's head. "OH! OH! OH!" She shouted. Cerulean eyes widened in excitement. "Exactly those 'oh!', so wake up and get ready!" Sakura stifled a laugh as she saw her teammate shot up from her bed to wear her clothes. An orange and blue colored, boy-like jumpsuit with shanghai styled collar, along with a tattered and battered head protector. She wore her precious head protector on her neck and tied her shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail. Sakura was ticked by her teammate's messy hair, but decided not to bother as she thought that it suited her teammate better.

Naruto sang many songs as they headed to the bridge, and Sakura can only sigh at her _female _teammate's behavior. She wished that sometimes, Naruto would ever consider being a little more graceful.

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!"

Sakura turned her gaze to a boy, most likely her age, was yanking an academy student's collar. "What was that?" She asked curiously. But, before she can say anything, her blond teammate had run to the source of commotion. "Konohamaru-chan!" She shouted in a rather panicky tone.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan!" Konohamaru called to her. Naruto was panicking. What did Konohamaru-chan did to be threatened by a very dangerous looking weirdo that had something bandaged to his back? Well, Konohamaru-chan could be a little annoying, but, he's a nice kid.<p>

"What are you doing to him 'ttebayo? !" She rushed to take her little friend. But, the black-clothed weirdo just moved stealthily to the side, avoiding her. "Nothing, really. I just hate midgets." He said with a mocking smile. "Give him back! Konohamaru-chan didn't do anything wrong!" She shouted. A blond girl with a huge fan rolled her eyes. "I'm not involved in any of this." She said in a bored tone.

"What was that? You're a midget yourself, aren't you?" The weirdo let go of Konohamaru, who instantly run to Sakura's welcoming arms. He walked closer to Naruto and grabbed her collar. "So, let me play with you instead?" Naruto's cerulean eyes widened, but she soon shook her head and stuck her tongue out. "Never!" She was about to kick the weirdo on his manhood before a stone hit him on his face.

"What are you doing playing with him?" A familiar cocky voice came from the tree branch near her. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura-chan squealed in delight. "What are you doing with my teammate? I might throw more according to your answer." Sasuke said coolly. "I didn't need your help!" Naruto seethed. "I was about to do something spectacular to his manhood!" That made every Hidden Leaf ninjas present laughed.

The weirdo and the huge fan-girl blushed. "Why you little midget!" The weirdo was about to punch Naruto on her face. Sasuke was about to throw another rock before another voice joined their fiasco.

"Stop it, Kankuro," Naruto instantly looked to the tree branch directly on top of her. A red-haired boy was hanging there upside-down. "You're an embarrassment to our village." He said with a cool, bored tone.

"G-Gaara…" The weirdo (apparently named Kankuro) said nervously. He lets go of her collar and smiled, looking absolutely nervous. Naruto rubbed her neck slowly, trying to ease her breathing. The blond girl noticed as Sasuke was looking at him in a confused stare. She was sure that Sasuke was also wondering how the redhead had gotten there.

"Listen, Gaara, they started it first and-!"

"That's still no reason to stir a fight in someone else's village."

"But!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Naruto shivered from the boy's cold tone, and she can tell that she wasn't the only one. She gulped nervously. The boy came down from the tree with the shunshin jutsu and appeared right in front of Naruto. There was a brief exchange between blank teal eyes and cerulean ones. Both ninja's eyes widened.

"You-"

**"You!"**

It happened in a flash. Naruto's eyes had changed color from cerulean blue into crimson red. Her nails were longer and were aimed at the redhead's neck, and the boy's hand was firm on Naruto's neck, holding it tight, but not enough to choke her.

"Naruto!" Sakura-chan shouted desperately. "Naruto…? Are you the one _mother _said will…?" The redhead, Gaara, muttered to himself rather than to the blond in front of him. There was a moment of silence before Naruto's eyes returned to its original color. "K-Kyuubi…" She stuttered weakly. "What… is wrong?" She said, muttering quietly.

* * *

><p>Gaara was rather startled by the girl's words. Kyuubi? He had heard of the monster within him, his <em>mother<em>, so to speak. Shukaku was the Ichibi. Could it be that there were other ones like him? A normal human who happened to have been implanted a monster like him? He knew about the tailed beasts, Bijuu, and there were nine of them. He just didn't know that there are other humans like him.

This girl, this girl in front of him was _definitely _the one Shukaku had told him about. The one who will change him. He was definitely curious on how the girl was going to change _him_.

The excitement he felt inside had definitely made his hand grabbed the girl's throat harder. She coughed harshly. And somehow, it made him feel _something_. Something incredibly unfamiliar. What was it…?

Gaara narrowed his teal eyes in anger. He didn't like feeling the unfamiliar. So, he was intending to _really _crush the girl's throat.

"**What an unnecessary…" **He heard a low, growling voice that was somehow similar to his mother's own. **"…danger you are…" **The girl's eyes had changed back into the crimson colored ones. She snickered as a red chakra enveloped her entire body and burst. Gaara was forced to retreat his hand and hide behind his Shield of Sand.

"Something akin to mother…" Gaara said behind his sand. The girl walked to him soundlessly. Red chakras enveloping her like some kind of protective shroud, and it made her look like a fox with one tail on her bottom. She grinned as she tore through Gaara's sand and grabbed his collar.

"**Stay away from my kitling, Shukaku's brat." **It was the low-growl again. Gaara didn't say anything, too shocked with the fact that she had just tore through his absolute defense. **"Oh, well. Naru wouldn't want me to kill you. But, be aware that should you do anything to her, I will personally send you to hell." **She whispered to the redhead's ear with her low-growl. **"O crap. Until next time then, Shukaku brat." **The blond girl staggered and fell and Gaara had instinctively caught her.

He studied the girl's unconscious figure with furrowed brows. She… was like him, right? But, why are those people over there looked at her with such concern? It was like… they fear Gaara for her safety. Why?

He carefully took the girl's feet and carried her in a bridal style. Temari's eyes and mouth were opened, like she was really surprised, and Kankuro looked at him in a makeshift of fear and weirdness. "Naru…to…" He tried her name on his tongue, and that unfamiliar feeling shot up again.

"Put my teammate down." The raven-haired boy said after he shushin-ed to the ground. Gaara looked at the girl one more time before actually putting her down. The male teammate of Naruto walked slowly to him and took the blond girl with the same style he did with her earlier. "I'm interested in you," The Leaf ninja said after lifting his teammate. "What's your name?" He asked in a cool, flat tone.

Gaara spared a glance to the blond girl before tilting his head to look at the raven-haired guy clearly. "I'm Gaara of the Desert," He answered. "I also have an interest with you. Your name?" Gaara asked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He answered with a smirk. Gaara scoffed before walking away, Temari and Kankuro following closely behind him.

When he was a bit farther than his previous spot, he looked back into the direction of a vibrant colored hair that belonged to a mysterious entity that was like him, yet also very different from him.

"**I told you, Gaara. She's the host of the strongest Bijuu, and is the only one liked by Kyuubi itself. And she will change you in a way you'll never expect."**

Gaara flinched and touched his scar. _Please shut up, mother._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wasn't that totally unnecessary?" Naruto asked in a half-awake, half-asleep state. She rubbed her eyes as she snuggled to the tailed beast's warm fur.<em>

"_**Naah. I told him to stay away from you. He's the danger I mentioned, Naru-kit. Do well to stay away from him."**_

"_Hmm, I get it 'ttebayo…"_

"_**Good. Now, wake up. Your teammates are waiting for you."**_

"_Five more minutes, Kyuubi, five more minutes 'ttebayo…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kit is a short for Kitsune. And kitsune means fox. That means that Kyuubi considered Naruto one of his own kin.<strong>

**Pheeeew! First time writing in Naruto fandom, dedicated to my Naruto OTP: GaaNaru! I like GaaNaru, but I love GaafemNaru fics, so I shall comply with the latter! Please review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exam Start!

**Chapter 02: Exam Start!**

It had been simple enough for Naruto to just kill everyone who had pained her. And not to mention that it would symbolize the rebirth of the most malicious of all nine Bijuus in the world, the demon-fox Kyuubi. It seems only appropriate for the demon-fox to be reborn atop of the corpses of people that had sealed it. If only Naruto was that kind of person...

But, no. Naruto kept her dark side well-hidden. Kyuubi once thought that it preferred her other side better than the grinning idiot that was the main personality, but, that same grinning idiot confronted her dark side when she was merely seven. Naru didn't abolish her; she made her dark side a part of her. The only part of her that Kyuubi was able to manipulate.

Even though she was an incurable prankster who smiled at everything thrown at her, Naruto actually had a vital weakness. A weakness Kyuubi manipulated well, a weakness it always uses to take over her body. She feared _rejection _above any other thing.

That was why Kyuubi always protect her. To make her feel wholly accepted by someone- something who wasn't herself. The demon-fox will always have a trump card over its host. It can threaten to reject her; it can threaten to leave her. He'd done it once to see how her reaction was, and it went very well.

She screamed, and wailed, and practically _begged _it to stay. She cried her eyes out, and for the first time ever in Kyuubi's reign in her body; she went inside the cage submissively, telling Kyuubi to do whatever it pleased as long as it stays.

And for the love of demons, it would have killed all those brats who dared to bully its Jinchuuriki if it weren't for those interfering mask-wearer, what did they call them? Was it an ANBU something? Whatever. They were the ones who strained Naru before she-it massacred those brats brutally.

For years that had been the demon-fox's intention. But, as it continued the facade of being a loving and protective figure to its host, well, it could say that it was carried away. Naru became someone it cared for truly. Sure, it hated Kushina Uzumaki who abolished her dark side completely when Minato Namikaze came to love her. And it also hated Mito Uzumaki who did the same for Hashirama Senju. Hell, Kyuubi actually hated her entire family! None of them made it feel comfortable to stay on their body. But Naruto Uzumaki, the only Uzumaki Jinchuuriki currently in existence, actually made Kyuubi liked its stay.

She lived in constant fear of rejection, constant fake smiles and concerns. She might be smiling all the time, but, the times she felt lonely and sided were Kyuubi's salvation time.

Naruto had become one of its most prized things. Only second to chaos, which was a thing that it liked the most. She had become its kitling. Kyuubi had spent years to unconsciously make her dependent on it. And it wasn't going to let anyone- anything, take her away from the demon-fox's grasp.

Especially not Shukaku the Ichibi, or more precisely, its brat.

Like hell Kyuubi would give its most precious Naru-kit to a being called 'Gaara of the Desert'.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." Kakashi appeared out of nowhere on the bridge's gate. "Hmph," Sasuke scoffed, turning his face away. Sakura threw him a look of displeasure before returning her gaze to a certain hyperactive blond who'll jump to hug him and ask for- huh?<p>

It struck him that Naruto, the most energetic kunoichi in Hidden Leaf village he'd ever known, was leaning on the bridge, unconscious. "What happened here?" He asked as he put his Make Out Paradise back into his pouch. "Umm, Naru-chan was..." Sakura was in the loss of words, she turned to look at Sasuke, who refused to look to her in return.

As if on cue, Naruto's eyes snapped open, and she retreated from Sakura's touch, away from the other Team 7 members. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked. His eyes were slightly widened as he asked his student. "Wait... wait..." She touched her head gently. The blond closed her eyes and a wind blew past the whole Team 7 who looked at her curiously.

"Hmmm, hmm. Yeah, I know, I realize. Okay. Okay. Sorry. Yeah."

After a few quiet murmurs of responses, Naruto opened her eyes and smiled brightly. "Oh! It's Kakashi-sensei!" She said, as bright as ever. She completely disregarded what had happened, as if she didn't just talk to herself.

"Did you get it?" She started hastily and jumpily. "Yep, they're-!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE THE BEST!"

As predicted, she jumped and hugged him on his waist. Kakashi wasn't particularly disturbed by his student's behavior. So, he just smiled and hugged her back casually. "Now, now," He said with a smile. Kakashi handed the application card to Naruto and threw the other two cards to his respective students.

"By the way, Naruto…" He said in a bit more serious tone, whispering to the blond kunoichi. "Hmm? What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" She said in genuine curiosity. "What happened on your way here? Sasuke looked even broodier than usual, and Sakura can't stop looking at you with worry..." He tapped the girl's shoulder lightly.

The blond kunoichi didn't answer immediately, but Kakashi waited until she finally talked. "We... met a couple of Hidden Sand ninjas on our way here," Naruto scratched her chin as if she was trying to remember what had happened. "I was walking to reach this place with Sakura-chan and then I met a Sand shinobi bullying Konohamaru-chan. I asked him to stop and he lets go of Konohamaru-chan, but grabbed my collar instead. And then..." The blond kunoichi took a glimpse at Sasuke, who was still frowning.

"And then Sasuke-kun hit the Sand-nin with a rock. There were some bickering and whatnot but, it was stopped when another Sand-nin joined the conversation." Naruto shuddered and Sakura glimpsed to her worriedly. "And-" Naruto looked at Sakura with pleading eyes and shook her head. "But, Naru-chan! Uh..." Kakashi's eyebrow shot up in curiosity.

"This particular Sand-nin appeared without anyone noticing. He threatened his own teammate not to wreck any havoc in someone else's village. His teammates were really nervous and scared. And then when he shunshin'd from the tree, I... Ouch!" Naruto clutched her head suddenly. "Naru-chan!" Sakura materialized beside Naruto and patted her head. Even the ever-glowering Uchiha, who'd been silent ever since Kakashi arrived, perked from his leaning spot.

"Huh? What happened after that 'ttebayo?" She looked at Sakura with pure 'I-don't-know-so-explain' look on her cerulean eyes. Sakura gulped nervously and looked at Sasuke, who looked even sterner. "All I remember was haunting, blank colored teal eyes and-!"

"Shut up, loser."

Sasuke said finally. "She passed out because of the Sand shinobi, and I carried her here." The raven-haired boy shot a threatening look to Sakura, who nodded frantically. "Baaaah!" Naruto grunted, she crossed her arms and displeased frown laced on her face. "That was so lame 'ttebayo! Don't think I'd say thanks, Sasuke!" She said with a pout. "Don't think of anything like I like this dude, Kakashi-sensei. Because, I don't!"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun brought you here!" Sakura exclaimed hastily.

"I didn't ask him to do it, did I?"

"You're an ungrateful loser, you know that?"

"What was that? Sasuke, you bastard!"

"Naruto!"

"Okay, okay stop your bickering..." Kakashi said with bored tone, and sighed. "You guys need to go to the examination place. The map's behind your application card, okay? Best of luck." Kakashi shunshin'd away, but not too far. He hid behind the tree just beside the bridge.

"Ah, um, so did I do something after I... blacked out?" Naruto gulped nervously. "Naru-chan... You were... Uhm..."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't leave me out 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted and pouted. "Well, it's as I said to Kakashi, loser." Sasuke said in a very convincing smirk.

"That's no way!" Naruto whined. "Naru-chan... You changed... There was a red chakra surrounding you and-!"

"AAAARGH! IT HURTS!" Naruto fell to the ground, holding her head. "Naru-chan!" Sakura said in panic. It took Kakashi more than just his normal willpower to not just shunshin behind his sensei's beloved daughter.

"Naruto! What's going on? !" Sakura exclaimed frantically, Sasuke kneeled beside his thrashing teammate. "I suggest we don't talk about this anymore." He said broodily.

Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto coughed loudly and finally stop. She looked over to her teammates, eyes shifting from cerulean to crimson red. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered almost inaudibly. Kakashi gulped, did he just hear Sasuke called Naruto's name in a _worried _tone?

Sasuke punched the blond girl on her stomach and carried her in a piggyback. "This way's faster. Let's go to the examination grounds, Sakura."

The trio left, Sasuke carried Naruto on his back with Sakura in tow. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye in curiosity. What was that before?

* * *

><p>Gaara leaned on the wall besides the door. This examination room was shabby, and not-so-hard to find. Only a couple genjutsu doors to pass and they'll arrive. Temari was conversing with Kankuro, mostly saying how much the genins from other village looked weak. Gaara didn't bother, he couldn't care less anyways.<p>

He had been conversing with his _mother_, and looking for a striking yellow-colored hair that was unbefitting for a ninja such as them. How could a ninja, who's supposed to be doing everything under the shadow, wear such stand out-ish clothes? Orange, blue, and yellow combination in one overly bright person. And she was supposed to be a ninja, seriously?

Gaara closed his eyes, being as detached from the people he was itching to kill as possible. "OH! IT'S KIBA, AND CHOUJI! AND SHIKAMARU!" Gaara's eyes snapped open at that ridiculously loud voice. "And Shino-kun! Hi Hinata-chan! Araaa~ don't start a fight, Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" The red-haired boy could feel Shukaku hissed from within as they saw that blond entity hugged a boy with a dog on top of his head.

**"Grrr, must she do that?"**Shukaku growled from within him, and Gaara agreed. The redheaded Sand-nin narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the girl's 'too-happy-too-bright' voice. "How are you and your bugs, Shino-kun? Okay now?" The blond slung her arm to the sunglasses-wearing boy. Gaara had the strong urge to just suffocate this 'Shino-kun' with his sand when his cheeks went pink from the physical contact.

But, before Gaara can plot his torture for 'Shino-kun', the blond had moved and pulled all the girls into a big group hug. "Now, now! Let's not fight 'ttebayo!" She said light-heartedly. Gaara can feel his heart warmed at the girl's tone. But, it soon turned bitter because that tone wasn't directed at him; it was for her friends over there.

"Don't be so troublesome and leave them, Naruto..." She soon let go of her hug and stuck out her tongue to a lazy-looking boy. "What's your problem, Shikamaru?" She said with a pouty tone. "It's the first gathering of the dead-last gang, right?" A fat boy said as he patted both 'Shikamaru' and Naruto's head. "Oh yeah! I missed you guys!" She soon pulled the dog-boy into their group and they hugged each other. "Here are Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki, and we're the dead-last gang!"

The other Hidden Leaf ninjas laughed when they looked at their rookie teams. On the other hand, Gaara was irritated beyond all measure. That girl... she's _Kyuubi's _host for god's sake! _How on earth _was she able to fit in and laugh like that? Why didn't they shun her? Gaara growled inaudibly.

"Okay sit down you bunch of brats." A group of adult ninjas appeared from nowhere. "I'm Morino Ibiki, and I'll be your head examiner for the first test: Written test."

"EEEEEEH? !" A certain blond shouted in despair.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter:<em>

___"Holy holy holy! I don't know how to answer any of this!"_

_"You are very noisy, Kyuubi-girl."_

_"I'm not Kyuubi girl! And why are you so rude, anyways? I thought we can be friends because you saved me from your fellow teammate!"_

_"Unthinkable. Especially after what you said to me."_

_"Huh? I said what to you? And... Oh, yeah, I heard I passed out in front of you, that was so uncool. I'm sorry 'ttebayo."_

_"What...?_"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Please review XDDD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Conversation!

**Chapter 03: Conversation!**

Naruto walked silently to the head examiner. She looked very surprised, even her mouth was gaping and her cerulean eyes widened as she got closer. "Ibiki-san! She jumped to the frightening man's waist. "NARU-CHAN!" Sakura shouted. Oh geez, Naruto just had to cause trouble, huh? "He's the head examiner! You can just hug him like you did Kakashi-sensei!" At this moment, Sakura didn't even care that genins from the other village were looking at her.

"Eh? Why not, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked innocently, still hugging the man. "Because, Naruto-chan, this is not my house. So, we can't act like how we usually does, okay?" The man grabbed Naruto's collar and lifted her with much ease. Sakura narrowed her green-colored eyes. Naruto was on the first name basis with the head examiner? "Geez! Even though we haven't met each other for ages…" Naruto sighed, but returned to where she and Sasuke-kun were waiting.

"Who is he to you, Naru-chan?" She asked immediately. Sasuke-kun nodded, wanting to know as well. "He's my caretaker of some sort. I don't have any parents, and that Old Geezer cannot supply me forever. That was when he pointed Ibiki-san to be my… adopted father," She narrowed her eyes, a trait she usually does whenever she's trying to remember something.

"Ibiki-san gave me my allowances every month. Since I spent my academy days with doing pranks, I end up in his house a lot. Old Geezer sighed and wondered how the adopted daughter of Ibiki Morino was always pranking. But, he was just someone who gave my allowances anyways, not a family. He's someone like Iruka-sensei, yep!" Naruto laughed to herself.

"Now shut up, brats." The head examiner took out a box out of nowhere. "You won't be sitting the way you're sitting now. Each of you will take a number from this box and sit orderly according to your number," The blond kunoichi clutched Sakura's hand in anxiety. "Does that mean I don't get to sit next to you guys?" She said with a desperate tone.

"There's a possibility of that," Sasuke-kun said in a terse tone. "But, there might also be a chance that we get to sit next to each other. Right now, we just need to hope for the best." Sasuke-kun patted Naruto's shoulder lightly; making Sakura narrowed her eyes in surprise and jealousy. "Y-yeah… I want to sit next to you, Sakura-chan…" Sakura smiled at her blond teammate. Naruto-chan wasn't like Ino. Naruto-chan didn't even _like _Sasuke-kun. The only time Sakura ever heard of Naruto's love-interest was when she confessed that she had a crush for Shino Aburame, the mysterious bug-guy.

"It's going to be okay, Naru-chan. Let's take our number." Sakura said in a reassuring tone.

* * *

><p>Naruto gulped harshly as she watched Sakura-chan and Sasuke got their numbers. And they were too far for her liking. <em>Please don't let me be far from Sakura-chan… <em>She gulped harshly and stepped up to take her number. She shook uncomfortably as she put her hand in the box and take the number. Before Naruto could go to her designated seat, her adopted father whispered a simple 'Good luck' to her left ear.

But, it seemed to her that her luck was the most rotten. She got the dead-end place. To her right were walls, her front was a guy from Hidden Grass, and on her back was from the Hidden Waterfall. _Damn… _Her eyes scanned her surroundings frantically and she sighed loudly when she saw Sasuke who was two seats diagonally from her back. "At least Sasuke's here…" She said in a quiet voice.

"Sasuke… Uchiha…" She immediately turned her head to the direction of that voice. _Oh God… _She was doomed. She was doomed doomed doomed! To completely seal her fate, the one who sat on her left was the Hidden Sand-nin whom she had met earlier. She immediately scooted away from the redhead, almost hitting the wall. _Calm down, Naru, calm down. Kyuubi said I should stay away. So, stay away I should… _

She watched him put his gourd on the floor, securely under the desk. "Now listen up! Here are the rules of the first test!" Her face soon turned pale as she heard the rules. She can literally feel Sasuke's surprised glare and Sakura-chan's worried stare. "Maybe it's easy… maybe it's easy…" She whispered to calm herself.

As the Chuunin proctors gave out the test papers, Naruto jolted. "Oh shits!" She said inaudibly. She couldn't do any of this! Hell, she'd never even _seen _this kind of test in the academy. Maybe Sakura-chan can answer these, but the others are impossible! Even Sasuke can't do this, she's sure of it.

She sobbed internally within her head. Not realizing that she had managed to them audibly. "Holy holy holy! I don't know how to answer any of this."

* * *

><p>Gaara wasted no time and used all of his eyes of sand to peek the answer out the smart-looking Hidden Leaf ninja in front of him. He realized it after hearing the head examiner's rule-reading that this test was made for the sake of info gathering. The redhead immediately wrote down all of his answers when the Hidden Leaf-nin was busy rubbing his eyes.<p>

He was mostly finished when he heard a nearly-inaudible and muffled sobbing from his right side. "You are very noisy, Kyuubi-girl." He blurted out in a whisper. The blond-haired girl looked at him almost immediately; her eyes were a little watery. _Was she crying? _Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I'm not Kyuubi girl!" She whispered in high tone. "And I'm not noisy!" She added hastily.

"If you're not noisy, I wonder what noisy is…" Gaara said, crossing his arms. "Shut up! And why are you so rude anyways? I thought we can be friends because you saved me from your fellow teammate!" She whispered hurriedly, looking utterly angry or pissed at Gaara. _Friends…? _"Unthinkable," He said to the blond girl harshly. He remembered what the blond said to him. She clearly said to stay away from her. "Especially after what you said to me." He added as an afterthought.

The cerulean-eyed girl looked at him with a confused stare. "Huh? I said what to you?" She scratched her chin. "And... Oh, yeah, I heard I passed out in front of you, that was so uncool. I'm sorry 'ttebayo." Gaara was utterly dumbfounded when the girl grinned brightly to him. "What…?" He blurted out without thinking. "Hmm?" She asked in return.

"You…" Gaara said slowly, as if he was trying to pound every words of his to the dimwitted girl's brain. "How can you… _fit in _like that?" Gaara was now looking at her straight on her eyes. He had to admit that he liked the cerulean color better than the crimson ones he'd seen earlier. It just seemed to compliment this girl better.

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked in genuine curiosity. Gaara was horribly irritated by that expression she's currently wearing. "You're like me, right? You're a monster too." The redhead said straightforwardly. The Hidden Leaf kunoichi gulped harshly. "Someone who knows… about Kyuubi…?" She asked warily. Gaara found this weird, he was sure that he called her 'Kyuubi-girl' before. "I have the Ichibi," Gaara said, slightly noticing the way Naruto said 'Kyuubi'. She regarded it as _someone _and not _something_.

Naruto didn't say anything, but, she smiled solemnly to Gaara. Gaara felt the same pain he often experienced when his betrayer-uncle Yashamaru was still around. He grabbed his chest abruptly. _I didn't injure my chest… but, why did it hurt so much? _

"It's a long story, and I can't possibly tell you here." She said, still sounding solemn. "Your test… aren't you going to do them?" Gaara asked after he looked at the girl's empty answer sheet. "Don't worry about them 'ttebayo! I'll bet everything at the last question, umm…" She suddenly looked frustrated. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked slowly. "I know your name, but… I don't know how to call you…" Naruto narrowed her eyes to the point that she looked like she was squinting.

"Honorifics mean something to me! Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji don't need one because we're too close for that. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Hinata-chan got it because they're cute. Shino-kun got it because…" Gaara narrowed his eyes in irritation as her tanned cheeks tingled with pink. "Well, because he's Shino-kun that he got Shino-kun." She smiled giddily. "How about him?" Gaara asked, actually feeling curios. "Hmm? Him who?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha…." The girl looked surprised, but it immediately changed into a pout. "That bastard doesn't deserve any honorifics." She said, still pouting. But, Gaara can see how _affection _lingers in her tone. "Uhn! I decided!" The girl took Gaara's hand forcibly and gripped it tightly before bringing it to her chest. "I shall call you Gaara! But, not because you don't deserve the honorific." She grinned.

Gaara can feel Shukaku roared in excitement from within him. "Because, I want to get close to you like how I'm close to the dead-last gang! After all, aren't you the one who saved me?" She stuck out her tongue playfully. The redhead's heartbeat went erratic. His scar felt really really warm, but he didn't want to let go of the blond's warm hands.

"Hey, you two over there," Ibiki Morino shot them a terrifying glare. "I bet you guys are so absorbed at your own conversation that you don't realize that you've passed the first exam." He said cheerfully, but, his eyes turned bitter when he saw where Gaara's hand was. "And I would appreciate it more if you keep your hands off my adopted daughter's chest." He said with a horridly faked smile.

Naruto let go of Gaara's hand immediately, and she was blushing madly. He could see Temari and Kankuro's shocked expression as he scanned the room. Along with Sasuke Uchiha's glare, and 'Shino-kun's' sunglasses-blocked curios stare.

Suddenly, a kunai flew to the head examiner's place, and a young lady with brown outfit came out flamboyantly. "There's no time for celebrating! I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'm going to be the second examiner for the Chuunin exam!" She said with an overly large banner behind her, covering the first examiner.

"What a bad timing…" Ibiki Morino said behind the banner. "You left seventy eight people, Ibiki? That's way too much! Your test is too easy!" She said with accusing tone. "Geez, Ibiki-san cut a lot of people in my opinion. Right, Gaara?" Naruto crossed her arms and pouted. Gaara was still foreign with this girl's sudden familiarity towards him. It made his chest warm, but it also made his scar painful.

"Now all of you brats will follow me to the second testing ground!" The female examiner said with a challenging tone. "Oops! I gotta go back with Sakura-chan and Sasuke! I guess I'll see you around, Gaara!" She smiled happily and bounced to the pink-haired girl and Sasuke Uchiha. "SAKURA-CHAN WE DID IT! I DIDN'T MESS UP!" Gaara could hear her shout, but he felt oddly pleasant about it that he cracked a smile.

"G-Gaara?" Temari was the first one to speak, and Gaara merely looked at her with his usual expressionless face. "What?" He asked, no, inquired. "Who's that girl?" Kankuro asked nonchalantly. Somehow, Gaara didn't like the fact that Kankuro didn't remember the girl. But, he didn't say anything. He kept on looking at her until Naruto and her team walked away from the room, taking the same route as the examiner did earlier: through the window.

"Naruto…" Gaara said idly as he walked to the door, with confused Temari and Kankuro behind him. Both of them mouthed the same thing to each other.

'_Naruto? Gaara's favorite fishcakes?'_

* * *

><p>Shino Aburame was always a forgotten part of the Rookie Nine. He was often hurt by it, and often sulked about it, but, there's always one particular member who'd remember him even better than his own teammates will.<p>

He first met her on the academy days, one of the most boring phases of his life. She was sitting alone at the swings, looking at the other children playing. Shino himself was sitting behind the very same tree she was in, but, didn't have the courage to talk to her.

She had a vibrant yellow-colored hair and cerulean blue eyes. She also had whisker like marks on her face. When Shino saw her by herself and was looking very lonely, he determined to find out more about her.

First: Her name is Naruto Uzumaki.

She wasn't the brightest like Sakura Haruno or a member of famous clan like Hinata Hyuuga or Sasuke Uchiha. In class, she seemed to be close to Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. She often tagged along with them whenever Kiba skipped classes, or when Akimichi ate his lunch or potato chips in the middle of class, or when Nara slept in class. But, Shino never saw her play with them in other times.

Second: She's a prankster.

Every adult he asked (including his father, Shibi Aburame) answered that Naruto Uzumaki was an incurable prankster. Once, when Shino was walking to the grocery store for his mother, he saw that the Hokage monuments were painted in graffiti. He wondered who _dared _to commit such act, only to see a certain girl he'd been observing for weeks flailing on the rope she was tied to, laughing to Iruka-sensei underneath her.

Third: She likes, _loves _Ramen.

The Aburame compound was located near the forest, but, he needed to pass through Ichiraku Ramen to get there. He often, no, _always _got a glimpse of yellow-blond hair along with a super loud voice asking for seconds of Pork Ramen. And she was there _every single time _Shino walked pass the store. After some time poking around and observing, he asked to the kind old Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, if Naruto came there every day.

And as Shino expected, the answer was yes. And Shino got to know more about the energetic prankster kunoichi.

And now, Shino wondered. Why was he so displeased when he saw the mysterious Hidden Sand-nin's hand on Naruto's chest?

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

"_You are… 'Shino-kun'?"_

"_The hell, Shino, you know this sand guy?"_

"_No, I don't."_

"_We gotta get away from here! Let's go, Hinata!"_

"_Ki-Kiba-kun…"_

"_Who are you… to Naruto Uzumaki?"_

"_It's normal for you to ask that question to me. Why? Because I was going to ask the same question to you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo here comes my second most favorite pairing of Naruto fandom! ShinoNaru! I just watched that episode when Shino ate a laughing potion and it was so hilarious! And the way he's always ignored and unnoticed is very funny XD<strong>

**Well, um, please review XD **


	4. Chapter 4: Shino and Gaara

"Normal Talking"

_Thinking_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Bijuu Talk"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04: Shino and Gaara.<strong>

"_What are you doing there?" Shino tensed as he heard the blond girl talk. He was sure that she won't notice him as usual. They were under the same big tree with an ordinary swing on the outer yard of the academy, far from the other children who played with their friends, and also the place Shino preferred to spend the recess time. He disliked crowd, because he can never be part of them. People seemed to forget about him after all._

_But, because of the lonely blond girl he'd been observing for months, he didn't feel that much pain from other people's ignorance anymore. This girl pranked people a lot, and yet, if she wasn't being laughed at (or scolded by the teacher), she'd be ignored too, just like Shino. "What are _you _doing here?" He retorted back to ask. "I can't be there without getting hateful glares from the other's parents," She rocked the swing back and forth slowly. "There's no way I can be there." She said with a forced happy tone._

_Shino came out of the other side of the tree and looked at the girl's small back. It was very lonely, and he can see himself there, only lonelier. He'd never seen a girl who wasn't surrounded by her friends. Even Hinata Hyuuga from his class had had a friend. And yet, there she was. Naruto Uzumaki has no friends, even though she was the typical sunshine type, she was shunned, hated and ignored by the adults. Even Shino realized when his father became tense when he's talking about one particular Naruto Uzumaki._

"_So, why are _you _here?" She asked without looking to Shino, but, the bug-user _knows _that Naruto was talking to him. "I'm generally the ignored and forgotten part of the crowd." He said, concealing the hurt tone in his voice. "So, I dislike crowds." He continued._

"_I see…" She nodded. "But, at least they see you for who you are." She stifled a hurt laughter. "They? Who?" Shino asked. "You have them, right? Family." She increased the speed of her swinging. Family… of course. According to Shino's observation, this girl lived alone. But she'd sometimes spend her night in Ibiki Morino's house. Does she have no family?_

"_Yes…" Shino answered. "That's a good thing to have, family is." She laughed. "Friends are unnecessary, but, it's a good thing to have." She put her feet on the ground and slowed the swing down. "That's not true. Friends are important." Shino disagreed with the blond. "Friend is someone who'd see me as Naruto Uzumaki and not the idiot-prankster girl. And unfortunately, that kind of someone doesn't exist." Shino moved to lean on a tree beside her. He could see a very sad smile on her face._

"_I _do _see you as Naruto Uzumaki." Shino muttered, but the girl snapped her head to Shino's direction. Her eyes were widened in shock. "That's impossible. Only Kyuubi sees me for who I am…" She said sadly, but at the same time, she sounded happy. Shino was clueless on who Kyuubi was. As far as he knows, there's no one in the village named Kyuubi._

"_Well, I do." Shino said once more. Naruto looked at him with watery eyes, she was crying. "Thank you!" She jumped and hugged him. "What's your name?" She asked, still on top of him. "My name is Shino Aburame, I'm from the Aburame clan." Shino answered, feeling weird because he'd never been hugged by someone of his age before. The others were too disgusted by the fact that he had bugs inside his body to hug him._

"_Thanks… Aburame-kun." She choked on her own words happily. Shino gulped before putting his hand on the girl's head. "Call me Shino, Naruto." He murmured, but, Naruto nodded. "Uhn, Shino-kun!" _

_That was the last day he ever saw Naruto for a few months. He had asked Iruka-sensei about her whereabouts, but, the teacher only shook his head and said he doesn't know. Anyone else he asked was _worse_. They were glad to be rid of her. But, Shino wasn't. He was genuinely worried._

_A few months later, the blond girl returned, much to everyone's displeasure. Shino noticed her being distant to him even though they were on first name basis thanks to their little conversation a few months back. Nonetheless, Shino tried to find out about what happened to her during her disappearance. He resorted to make one of his kikai bugs trailed Iruka-sensei, who eventually asked Naruto about it._

_Naruto only shook her head and said she never left. But, both Iruka-sensei and Shino knew better. Until now, that question always plagued him. _

_Where was, and what happened to Naruto when she disappeared for months?_

* * *

><p>Team Seven have entered the Training Ground Forty-Four or also known as The Forest of Death without much problem. Only Naruto's usual bickering and the brief clash between a mysterious Grass-nin and the second examiner Anko Mitarashi. They've been in this forest for two hours and were currently having a strategy meeting.<p>

"At this rate, everyone's an enemy. That's why we need to develop a code for us to be safe." Sasuke said with a serious tone. Naruto sighed in defeat while Sakura-chan nodded in agreement. "Geez, I bet you guys'll make a hard-ass code that I can't remember 'ttebayo." The blond girl pouted and narrowed her eyes. "Oh c'mon Naru-chan! It's for our own good!"

"Yeah, yeah so tell me what the code is." And then Sasuke began to recite a famous nin song called 'nin machine'. Naruto narrowed her eyes even more, and then scratch the back of her head. "Damn that was hard 'ttebayo." She muttered. "Ehh? But I've remembered it! You can do it if you try, Naruto." Sakura-chan said encouragingly.

"Hmph, whatever. I'm going to take a leak." The blond girl stood up from her seat. "Naru-chan! It should be 'I need to use the restroom' right?" Sakura-chan scolded sternly. "They have the same meaning anyways, Sakura-chan." Naruto faked a yawn and left.

She went to the bushes and started her leaking ritual before she ran into a- "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GIANT SNAKE?" She ran as fast as she could to her teammates' place, only to be chomped right through by the overly giant snake.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS 'TTEBAYOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Yahoo! We're so lucky! Those guys who fell to the trap we set had the Earth Scroll! At this rate, we'll be the first to the tower!" Kiba said, no, <em>shouted <em>to the woods. Akamaru barked along with him, agreeing. "Let's not get ahead with ourselves, it's dangerous," Shino said quietly. "Let's be cautious and not draw the enemy's attention. That's the safest." He said with finality. The Aburame successor resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his teammate's antic.

"Even the smallest insect, in order to protect itself, it will always-"

"I know already! Why do you always talk about insects you bug-freak! I'm the team leader here!"

_It will always be cautious and be wary of its predator. _Shino added mentally in slight irritation. He was used to how Kiba would retort hotheadedly at him even though he wasn't finished. And, Kiba self-proclaimed himself to be the team leader, it wasn't Kurenai-sensei's direction or anything. "B-but, I think Shino-kun makes a good point." Hinata said meekly.

"Alright, whatever!"

Shino flashed Hinata a gratitude smile, but, she seemed to be thinking of something else and didn't notice him. Suddenly, both Kiba and Akamaru sniffed something and stopped. Both Shino and Hinata followed his example immediately. "What is it?" Shino asked. "We should be cautious and not draw the enemy's attention, right?" The Inuzuka successor confirmed with both of his teammate who nodded. "Then, Hinata, can you take a look about one kilometer of that direction?" Kiba pointed to the nearest clearing.

"S-sure, I'll look…" Hinata stood up and performed a hand seal. _'Byakugan!' _Veins popped out on her eyes' surrounding. "Oh, there're people fighting over there." She announced quietly. Shino kneeled to the ground and stick his ear on the tree branch. "It looks like there're six of them." He added. "Okay then, let's check it out!"

Both Shino and Hinata looked at Kiba with stern and worried look respectively. "H-huh?" Hinata stuttered. "What are you saying, Kiba? We shouldn't." Shino said sternly. "The examiner just said to bring both the Heaven and Earth Scrolls, right? She didn't say anything like we could only bring one each. So, if we get more now, then we'll have less teams to be worried about later!" Kiba reasoned, much to Shino's dismay.

"B-but…"

"C'mon! Let's just check it out. If it looks bad, we won't fight!" Kiba smirked and then grabbed Hinata's hand. "Let's go!" And then, he jumped. _Why is he always like this…? _Shino sighed inwardly and proceeded to follow them. But, they didn't march through like how Shino expected it to be. Akamaru stopped by the bushes with the clearest view of the would-be battlefield and was shivering. "What's going on? Why did you stop?"

"Akamaru smelled something bad from those guys." Kiba tilted his head to the fight's direction. At first, Shino thought that it was the Hidden Rain ninjas, but, he was distracted by a mop of red hair he'd seen earlier on the written test. It was the Sand-nin who sat next to Naruto on the first exam.

"Sand Brats, challenging us right on like this…" The shortest Rain-nin said mockingly. "How foolish…" The leader completed his sentence. Akamaru whimpered from Kiba's clothes. "What did he say, Kiba?" Shino whispered. "Akamaru said that the big guy is trouble…" Kiba translated, also whispering. "Well, they do look like trouble. They looked so strong." Hinata added quietly.

The three Hidden Sand ninjas didn't budge from their spot. "You'll die," The leader warned them mockingly. "Enough talking. Let's do it, old man from the Hidden Rain." The redhead Sand-nin taunted. "Gaara, it's better if we get some information first!" The black-clothed make up wearing one said nonchalantly. "If we both have the same scroll, there's no need to fight. Pointless fighting is…"

"It doesn't matter." The redhead, Gaara, answered. "Those all who met my eyes… should die." All ninjas present in the battlefield gulped nervously. Shino straightened his sunglasses and continued on watching the fight. "Then let's hurry and do it!" The leader took out his five umbrellas and tossed them up. "Die, brat!" He shouted and performed a hand seal of 'Tiger'. _'Ninpou: Raining Needles!' _

Thousands of needles were sprayed from every umbrella, Shino could see thin chakras surrounding every needle, probably the leader's chakra, and was intended to strike its every prey. Shino immediately calculated what he would do if he was in that situation and his first conclusion was to use his bugs to shield him, and apparently, Gaara did the same.

"Is that it?" The Sand-nin was wrapped with a sand shield perfectly. He was unscathed, and not a single needle had torn his clothes. "No way… not a single one? He came out unscathed? That's impossible!" The leader said, Shino could fear from his tone. "Guu!" He threw another needle at the redhead, but, another wall of sand formed itself, protecting him.

"Rain of needles, eh…?" He muttered. "I'm sure she wouldn't like that." Shino narrowed his eyes. _She? _"I guess I'll make it rain blood." He added as an afterthought. "What a huge chakra…" Kiba murmured in awe. "Plus, that sand has a very distinct odor…" He added. Shino nodded, but also asked his question. "Odor…?"

"A very distinct odor of blood…!"

"Ugh… a wall of sand?" The leader said as his voice began to crack. The black-clothed Sand-nin began explaining about the redhead's power, and Shino was listening intently. _So… he has a sand-based absolute defense where it will protect him against his will… that's dangerous. _

"Give it up, old man. You can't defeat our Gaara." The Sand-nin sighed as he explained. "Shut up!" The leader of the Hidden Rain genins charged forward. Gaara didn't say anything, but, his hands were forming a seal that was similar to Yamanaka clan's signature Mind-Transfer jutsu. And then, the redhead stretched his right hand while keeping his left hand near his mouth.

'_Desert Coffin!'_

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Hinata exclaimed quietly as large volume of sands wrapped around the Rain-nin's body grotesquely. His umbrellas fell to the ground harshly. "Do you know that the sand in the air and the ground can be controlled by Gaara's will?" The redhead's teammate, the blond girl in four pigtails, spoke for the very first time in their battle.

"Ughh… this is…" The Rain-nin groaned in pain. "Shut up, right now, I can cover your mouth and you'd be dead…" Gaara walked forward and took the Rain-nin's umbrella. "But, that'd be too boring." He opened the umbrella and stretched his free hand. "Ughhh… ughhh…" The Rain-nin yelped helplessly as the redhead raised him to the sky.

'_Desert Graveyard!'_

The Rain-nin's body exploded into tiny bits of pieces, his blood splattered all over the remaining five ninjas as if it was rain. "There wasn't any suffering. I killed him so quickly that he didn't have the time to experience it." He looked upward, as if trying to admire his artwork. "The blood mixes with the flowing sand, and grants more power to its killer."

The remaining Rain ninjas shivered and immediately took out their scroll. "We… we'll give you the scroll…" He put the Heaven Scroll on the ground, shivering. "Please… spare us…" He pleaded. The redhead only stretched his hands and clenched his fists. "Noooo!" The Rain-nins shouted desperately. "Teehee, bye-bye!" The blond girl smiled and waved them a cheery goodbye. _'Desert Graveyard!'_

Blood spattered even more, the strong odor made Shino scrunched his nose. "Let's get out of here!" Kiba grabbed Shino and Hinata's sleeves. "If they find us here, we're dead!" But, the three of them were too frightened to move.

"We're lucky, it's the Heaven Scroll." The make-up guy grinned. "Ok, let's head to the tower." Shino was silently praying that they'll go to the tower, and won't notice him and his team at all. But, the redhead didn't move. "Shut up," He said sternly. "I… haven't had enough yet…" Kiba flinched and gulped. "Did they notice us?" He looked at Shino, who shook his head.

"Let's stop, Gaara." The black-clothed guy said, trying to be as stern as the redhead. "Are you afraid, coward?" The shorter boy retorted. "No… we don't need another scroll. It's too dangerous for us."

"Don't tell me what to do, trash." Kiba gritted his teeth when Gaara stretched his hand on their direction. "Give it a rest! Why don't you listen to your big brother sometimes, Gaara?" The black-clothed guy said as he grabbed his little brother's collar. "I've never thought of you guys as my siblings. If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Both brothers went silent. "Gaara, let's stop, okay? Don't say such cold things. Why don't you listen to your big sister?" Gaara didn't say anything.

Suddenly, the three of them could feel sand hovering over them. "Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed rather loudly. "'Shino-kun'…?" The redhead narrowed his eyes. He made his gourd's cork appeared and sealed it. "You are… 'Shino-kun'?" Gaara crossed his arms and walked forward. Shino gulped, but stood up anyway.

"Shino-kun! It's too dangerous!" Hinata said meekly, but Shino didn't listen to her. "The hell, Shino, you know this sand-guy?" Kiba asked, almost shouting. "No, I don't." He answered immediately. "Why? Because he came from another village." Shino didn't move at all, but, he was willing all of his bugs to prepare for battle.

The redhead was in a closer proximity, and apparently, it agitated Kiba. "We gotta get away from here! Let's go, Hinata!" Kiba grabbed the former Hyuuga heiress who yelped helplessly. "Ki-Kiba-kun...!" Kiba was going to grab Shino's sleeves before the Aburame successor walked forward to the redhead's place. "Who are you… to Naruto Uzumaki?"

Shino narrowed his eyes, but he managed not to look visibly surprised. This Sand-nin… why did he ask this question to him? He wanted to say that Sasuke Uchiha is a better person for that question, but, he receded. "It's normal for you to ask that question to me. Why?Because I was going to ask the same question to you."

The redhead didn't move and closed his eyes. "She's someone who'd change me. No, she's already changing me." The redhead answered, much to Shino's, and apparently his siblings' surprise. "But, that girl was talking… _differently _if it was about you. Why?" Shino wanted to flinch when the boy's teal-eyes looked at him in pure anger, but, he can also feel his blood rising to his cheeks. Why was he angry at him? It completely makes no sense.

"Who I am to Naruto does not concern you." Shino answered coolly. He felt an unfamiliar yet familiar feeling in his heart. It never showed up whenever he was with his family, but, he felt it immensely when Naruto was hugging Kiba, or when Naruto was bickering with Sasuke Uchiha. _What is this feeling…?_

"Fine," Gaara looked at him, eyes still full of malice. "But, Shukaku told me that she needs to be mine. And… I won't disappoint my _mother_." The redhead turned away from Shino and left. His siblings went out from the shocked stupor and followed their brother immediately.

"Shino-kun…" Hinata said from behind him. "It's nothing. Let's go." Shino jumped without paying attention towards his teammate.

He can't help but worry about Naruto, he wondered why.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Naruto's still-?"<p>

"Wait! Tell me the password first!" Sasuke exclaimed to the pink-haired girl, who flinched instantly. "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared." Sakura recited perfectly. Sasuke nodded. "Good." He said nonchalantly.

"Pheeew, I'm done. Have you guys been waiting long?" A mop of blond hair that Sasuke was familiar with showed up. "Wait, Naru-chan! The password!" Sakura exclaimed with a little bit of panic. "I know that! A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared." Sasuke narrowed his eyes instantly. There's no way that loser can remember such long words.

"Pheew," Sakura sighed in relief, but Sasuke jumped and kick Naruto on her face. "Who are you? Where's the real Naruto?" Sakura gasped and started to jabber, but Sasuke couldn't care less. He knew that loser better than most of people. There's just no way she'd remember that code. She'd probably say something along the lines of 'I forgot the keyword' when they asked.

The fake Naruto smirked and disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Impressive that you knew," The impostor said with husky voice. "How did you know that I was a fake?" A Grass-nin appeared from the smoke and smiled eerily. "I knew that you're listening from underground. That's why I made the password long." Sasuke heightened his guard. "Because there's no way that loser would remember something that long." The Uchiha survivor smirked.

"Fufufu," The Grass-nin smirked eerily. "I see… neither tired nor ill prepared, are we?" He took off his hat and brought it in front of his face. "This will be more fun than I thought."

"It's not Naruto?" Sakura gulped harshly, but soon stood on guard like Sasuke. "You guys want my Earth Scroll, right? Since you have the Heaven Scroll." The snake-like man brought out his Earth Scroll. Both Sasuke and Sakura flinched with fear and disgust when the snake-man used his overly long tongue and wrap it around the scroll and swallow it. "Now, let us fight…" He smirked, and then opened his eyes eerily.

"Let us fight with our lives in line."

* * *

><p>"You guys go to the tower first; I have something else to do." Gaara didn't stay long enough to listen to Kankuro's rant about siblings and team. He wanted to see her, he didn't know why, but he felt his (and Shukaku's) guts. <em>They <em>wanted to see her. He shunshin'd to a nearby tree and started to leave in the opposite direction from the tower.

Somehow, he felt oddly affronted with his meeting with 'Shino-kun'. Why did that boy blush when Gaara said that Naruto talked differently if it's about him? Could it be…?

"**I think he felt the same way you feel about Kyuubi's host, Gaara." **Shukaku chimed in their mind. _He wants his existence to be accepted by her too? _Gaara asked in return. **"Naah, it's a bit complicated. But, yeah. You could say that it's the same." **The redhead clicked his tongue in irritation. _Why do I feel so angry, Shukaku? I mean, angrier than usual. _Gaara stopped for a bit, his old scar was getting warmer.

"**Keh, that's the part I'm trying to change from you, brat. Figure it out yourself. I can't understand either," **Shukaku seethed. Gaara took a deep breath before continuing his journey.

"**I also want to know what changed the seething ball of malice, Kyuubi, into a protective Bijuu he is now. And apparently, the thing that changed him was Naruto Uzumaki. I want to know if she could change you too, Gaara." **Shukaku yawned and faded from their mind, leaving Gaara deep in thought.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

"_Hey, Uchiha, what are you doing training here by yourself? Where's your family?"_

"_Shut up! Don't tease me about my family!"_

"_I'm not teasing. And, I, for instance, couldn't care less about those Uchihas with their accursed Sharingan."_

"_Go away!"_

"_What a sulky brat you are. Very well, I shall leave you alone. Training alone won't make you master your Sharingan, and there won't be anyone else like __**him **__to control me!"_

"_Wait! Who are you, and where are you going?"_

"_I, child, am the Mad-Slashing Red Fox, and I'm in the mood to kill people, so I will kill people."_

"_Why don't you kill me then? Aren't you in the mood to kill someone?"_

"_Because, brat, __**she **__won't be happy if she found out that I killed her classmate. Farewell, Uchiha."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeay, I'm done!<strong>

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews :') They make me so happy :')**

**Ummm, review again? *o***


	5. Chapter 5: The Mad Slashing Red Fox

**Chapter 05: The Mad-Slashing Red Fox.**

-Five years ago-

Kyuubi was thoroughly displeased.

Naru was very close to opening up to another being. It didn't want that, it don't need that. It wanted Naru to only have one, maybe two contenders inside her. But, this Shino Aburame was completely out of the question.

And so, that particular night after the small incident in the swings, Kyuubi willed the subdued part of the girl to appear. The other, darker girl with black sclera and red irises was standing before him, just behind Naruto who were silent in front of his cage, almost crying from the outright rejection Kyuubi gave to her newest contender, Shino Aburame.

"Yo, me!" The dark version of the girl tapped her real self lightly. "I heard we have a new friend. Don't you remember what Kyuubi had told us? Friends are unnecessary." She said with menacing, but comforting tone. Naruto didn't say anything, too shocked to even do so. "You don't need anyone but us. The others will eventually leave you in pain. Remember, Naru, don't trust the village. Don't trust _anyone._" The blue-eyed girl shuddered, but, the darker half of hers hugged her from behind comfortingly.

"You are desperate for acknowledgement, we understand. We _will _make them acknowledge you. But, a friend is highly unnecessary. Do you want more pain? Do you know that the pain instilled by a friend when he left is far greater than the pain of being alone? Do you know that because there _was _bond that it hurts?" Naruto shook her head frantically.

"But, Shino-kun is…" She tried to stutter a defense for her new friend. Kyuubi growled lowly, and the dark Naruto nodded. "He will leave eventually, Naru. It hurts even more than the contempt glares of the adults. Do you want this… Shino to _reject _you when he found out who- what you really are?" The cerulean-eyed girl stopped squirming immediately, utterly horrified. Kyuubi wanted to smirk. There was nothing better to exploit Naru-kit's weakness than her darker self.

The dark Naruto smirked and moved her hands and put them on Naruto's eyes, effectively closing them. "What you really need are Kyuubi and me, Naru. Trust me." She purred to her real self's ear. "B-but… about Shino-kun… I…" The darker Naruto clicked her tongue in displeasure. "Then, let Kyuubi and I take care of that," Her red irises glinted at Kyuubi, who eventually understood what she meant.

"Just sleep, Naruto. When you wake up, I promise that you won't feel what you feel today about that boy. Go, its waiting for you. Sleep in his cage, we love you." And with that whispers, Naruto had fallen asleep on her darker side's arms. "That was a lot of work," The red-eyed girl said as she slung her real self on her shoulder and walked to Kyuubi's cage. She placed her main personality besides Kyuubi's neck, their favorite place to sleep.

"**What are you going to do now?" **Kyuubi asked her as she left the cage. "Hmm, let's see. Kyuubi, let's team up and do whatever we want. I… really want to kill those people who hurt Naru…" The red-eyed girl gritted her teeth, visibly showing her anger and displeasure. **"You know that we can't kill them without hurting the kit." **Kyuubi said grudgingly. It wanted the same thing as Naruto's darker half, but, it also thought about its kitling. "Then, let's splash blood somewhere else! Let's kill other people outside of this hateful village! I want to shudder from all the excitement from the incoming red blood…" The girl licked her lips in fervent hunger.

"**Red blood, eh? I couldn't agree more. What should I call you, child?" **Kyuubi asked as he moved his paw to the sleeping girl's figure, covering her with his fire-affinity warmth. "Red blood… Akachi. Akachi's good. Let's rampage, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi wanted to smirk as it observed the sleeping girl's darker side disappear from their mindscape. It let its chakra leaked continually, cloaking the real life Akachi-Naru in his red chakra cloak. _"Let's kill people, shall we?" _Akachi asked from the outer world. Kyuubi spared another glance to Naruto, who was sleeping soundly under his paw.

"**Let's do it, kit."**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm… scared…"<em>

"_**Naru-kit, are you sleepy?"**_

"_No! But, at this rate, this snake will melt me away…"_

"_**You can't die."**_

"_I know. I promised you."_

"_**Very well, I will help you. But, you owe me tonight's sleep."**_

"_Huh? What's that mean 'ttebayo?"_

"_**It means you won't be the one sleeping tonight, I will."**_

"_That's weird 'ttebayo."_

"_**I don't care if it's weird, go to sleep then."**_

"_Okay, okay…" _

_The cerulean-eyed girl slipped inside his cage and snuggled to her usual place to sleep. Kyuubi growled and another blond with black sclera and red irises appeared before him. "Yo, Kyuubi." She greeted casually. "It's been five years since I came out, isn't it?" She asked casually. __**"Yes it has, Akachi. Now, let's get out from this stupid snake's stomach." **__Akachi smiled in a way Naruto never does._

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke-kun!" Sakura can only yell at her crush, which was currently bitten by a very weird Grass-nin, who had introduced himself as 'Orochimaru'. "Sasuke-kun will seek me, to seek power…" The long-necked Grass-nin said eerily. "Ugh… what is this… pain?" Sasuke-kun clutched his newly bitten neck. Sakura immediately went and approach him. She can see a very weird tomoe-like mark on Sasuke-kun's neck.<p>

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" She shouted to the weird Grass-nin, who looked at her with disgust. "I gave him a very special gift." The Grass-nin went to the ground and disappeared, leaving the pink-haired kunoichi all by herself, and an injured-and-in-the-brink-of-passing-out Sasuke-kun.

She was scared, no, _scared _was an understatement. She was completely, utterly, and _totally _horrified by the Grass-nin. First, he had attacked them with a pure killing intent. Both genins were so afraid that they'd caught a glimpse on how the man would brutally kill them. He tried to attack her when she was about to cry from the horrid image, and Sasuke-kun had saved her.

She couldn't do anything except to watch her crush fighting. The Grass-nin attacked Sasuke-kun relentlessly, and finally managed to take their Heaven Scroll from him. The Grass-nin immediately burned their scrolls (Sakura shrieked at this) and attacked Sasuke-kun with his gross, elongated neck.

That left her with the near-dead Sasuke-kun alone. She didn't want to think about anything else. She focused on keeping herself awake. In the middle of her wondering, she wondered where Naruto was. But, she cannot leave Sasuke-kun by himself. So, instead, she booby-trapped this whole place as she prayed that Naruto will be safe.

But apparently, she forgot to pray for another thing.

"Wake Sasuke-kun up, girl," She gasped as three Hidden Sound genins appeared in front of her. "We want to fight him." She shivered as she grabbed the shuriken inside her shuriken holster. "What are you talking about? I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows! What is his purpose?" Sakura shouted, not caring about waking Sasuke-kun up.

The three Sound-nins looked visibly surprised as the pink-haired girl shouted. They must've thought that Sakura won't be informed about this, and that shook them. But, all of them regained their composure a second later.

"Hmph, we don't care about that. Just wake Sasuke-kun," The spiky-hair Sound-nin stepped forward, Sakura tried to showed him her best poker face. _Three more steps until the booby trap._

"Wait, Zaku." The bandaged guy said, hindering Zaku from stepping on the booby trap. "The grass here didn't match with the other grasses," He crouched and forcefully took off the booby trap cover Sakura had placed there before.

"A booby trap won't be so good if they're seen." The bandaged-guy said with a smirk, as if mocking her. "Now, attack!" The bandaged guy said to his teammates.

As Zaku, the girl, and the bandaged guy charged forward, Sakura cut a string to another of her booby trap and made a log came rushing to them. She narrowed her eyes as the bandaged guy and the girl didn't seem to pay attention, and Zaku stretched his arms.

_'Zankuuha!'_

The logs fell down, and Sakura shrieked as she hugged Sasuke protectively. "Let me handle this, Dosu." The girl grabbed her hair, making her gasp. "Your hair is softer than mine," The girl said to Sakura, sounding both jealous and mocking. "If you have time to do your hair, then train you female swine!" The girl kicked her back. She wanted to run, but, her hair was getting in her way.

"If you don't want anything to happen to you, wake Sasuke-kun up." The bandaged guy, Dosu, said threateningly. "I... don't sell my comrades away!" Sakura tightened her hug around Sasuke-kun. "Are you trying to be a sexy ninja who saved your beloved Sasuke-kun? Don't make me laugh, girl!" The girl said, pulling her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in a jeering tone. She picked up her kunai and cut her hair. "Ah! What?" The girl stepped back, obviously surprised by her actions.

Sakura wanted to laugh.

"You bitch!" The girl shouted at her, annoyed. She threw kunais at her, but, she didn't dodge them. "I'm not letting you guys touch Sasuke-kun," She said, not an ounce of fear was heard in her voice. "I don't let my precious people get hurt, that's my ninja way!"

The girl gritted her teeth, and was going to hurt her more. Zaku and Dosu looked at Sakura with annoyed stare, and nodded to their teammate. "You're going to pay for this, bitch!"

But, before any of the Sound-nin moved, a kunai was thrown to the ground in front of Sakura. **"You children are not going to hurt her." **A weird-sounding growl came from the kunai thrower.

Sakura and all the Sound-nins looked at the girl who had thrown the kunai immediately. Sakura gasped in relief. "Naruto!" She shouted. But, her smile turned into a frown as she looked her supposed teammate.

Naruto's shoulder-length hair was longer, and the whisker-like marks were thicker than ever. But, what scared Sakura the most were her eyes and the ominous red chakra that enveloped her like a hooded cloak. Her usual cerulean eyes were now slitted like a fox, and it was crimson-colored. It made her look like a maddened killer. The chakra cloak was thick, almost black. Unlike the ones she had when they met the Sand-nins. Three tails sprouted on her bottom.

**"Take Uchiha and nurse him. Leave. Naruto will join you guys as soon as I'm finished with them."**The pink-haired girl flinched at the tone Naruto-who-wasn't-Naruto's used. It was a complete dominance, and a bit of forcing. She referred to herself in a way that old people would use.

Sakura nodded frantically and grabbed Saskuke-kun with her, away from the Sound-nin and the Naruto look-alike.

"Kin, do you remember that face?" Dosu turned to the girl, who looked at 'Naruto' with anger. "Of course," The girl, Kin, snorted. "I'll never forget her: a girl, presumably seven years old, crimson-red eyes with a red chakra cloak. You're... the one who massacred our village five years ago!"

**"Hmm? Which village was this? I destroyed many villages at my old times." **Zaku gritted his teeth. "The Bell village, it was near the border of the Fire country and the Wind country!" Kin shouted, continuing. "I never thought that the culprit of our village massacre is a Leaf shinobi." Zaku seethed.

Sakura gulped, she was expecting Naruto to deny it. But, she didn't. She _laughed._ **"I wasn't a ninja when I destroyed your village, children, I was a mere killer in rampage."**She chuckled in pure amusement. Sakura felt Sasuke-kun stirred on her lap. But, she didn't look away from Naruto's fight.

"We'll get our revenge now!"

Before any of them moved, Naruto had laughed out loud in a growl that also sounded like a girl's laughter. It was like two voices were laughing at one, making their voice layered. **"I am amused, **_**very **_**amused indeed! I have slaughtered your entire village, including your strongest citizens! What makes you think that mere children such as yourselves are able to injure me?"****  
><strong>  
>The Sound-nin trio seethed. Sakura saw Naruto's point, but she also understood that the three of them are very angered by the fact that they can't do anything.<p>

**"And that was five years ago. I am older and stronger now. Come, foolish children, let me send you to your impending deaths."**_  
><em>  
>Naruto jumped from the tree branch gracefully, something Sakura never saw her teammate do. At first, Sakura was sure that the trio would attack Naruto, but, they receded as the blond's red chakra turned even more malicious. <strong>"Come. Anyone who tried to hurt our Naru will suffer a greater punishment than any other deed we've done in the old days.<strong>**"**

The girl cackled with the same monster-like growl and the girl-like laugh. "Zaku, Kin..." Dosu said nervously. He was looking to the blond, who was still cackling. "We get it. It's too dangerous. We'll get Sasuke-kun another time."

The three Sound ninjas left as fast as they can. The Naruto look-alike seemed disappointed. She walked towards both of Team 7 slowly.

**"It has been five years." **She said with a bit of reminiscing tone as she looked at Sasuke-kun with crimson slitted eyes. **"And you've awakened your Sharingan."**She smirked. Sakura didn't know if that was a compliment or mockery, she only looked at Sasuke-kun, who turned out to be awake.

"You're... that time..." He still looked tired, but, he looked at Naruto tersely.

**"Get some sleep, brat, **_**she**_** won't be up and running to protect you both now."**

With that, Naruto left the pink-haired kunoichi alone with her crush. If only Sasuke-kun weren't so injured right now, Sakura would be the happiest girl instead alive instead of the worriest girl alive.

"Who's that girl?" Sasuke-kun asked to Sakura while roughly pushing her away from him. "She's... Naruto." Sakura answered.

"That's impossible..." Sasuke-kun said idly. "So the 'she' that fox mentioned was... Naruto?"

Sakura can only furrow her brow in confusion as Sasuke-kun looked to the direction their blond teammate went to.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was annoyed at his shuriken practice. He couldn't do it as perfect as Itachi. That means he won't be able to please his father. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Maybe he should ask Itachi to help him tomorrow.<em>

_It was already nightfall and he sat down to eat the leftover of his bento. Suddenly, the wind turned cold, and he can feel a potent killing intent from the forest's direction._

_He immediately stood up and took his shuriken. When another wind blew, he threw the shuriken to a tree's direction. And it was deflected with an ominous red chakra._

_Sasuke's mouth was opened in awe. He saw a girl with long, hooded cloak. But, he tensed as he realized that it was actually a chakra that was condensed so solid that it looked like an actual fabric. He can see the girl's yellow-colored hair scattered messily as the wind blew it away._

_He can also see two tails sprouting on her bottom._

_**"Hmph,"**__ She scoffed, holding her hood so it won't be blown by the wind. __**"Hey,"**__ She said in a layered tone. As if there were a girl and a monster saying the same thing. __**"What a familiar mark."**__ She snorted._

_Sasuke readied his kunai, but he didn't attack.__**"**__**Uchiha, what are you doing training here by yourself? Where's your family?" **__She asked as she leaned to the fat tree trunk. "Shut up! Don't tease me about my family!" Sasuke shouted in reply, not wanting to hear all the 'Itachi is better' crap. __**"**__**I'm not teasing. And, I, for instance, couldn't care less about those Uchihas with their accursed Sharingan."**__ The girl said in a jeering tone, emphasizing that she really didn't care._

"_Go away!" Sasuke said with a pout across his face. He really disliked people that compare him and Itachi. It's not like he wanted to be poorer than Itachi in skills. The cloaked girl looked down at his onyx eyes with her gleaming, blood red ones. Sasuke instinctively stepped back. __**"**__**What a sulky brat you are. Very well, I shall leave you alone. Training alone won't make you master your Sharingan, and there won't be anyone else like **__**him**__**to control me!"**_

_Her slitted blood red-eyes widened like a madman. She cackled hysterically. __**"I guess I should leave now, the urges are getting insatiable," **__She muttered and licked her lips. __**"I want to **__**kill**__**." **__Sasuke immediately shuddered. Another wind blew and the girl was ready to leave. Sasuke stepped closer to the tree in a hurry. __"__Wait!" The girl turned to him. "Who are you, and where are you going?" Sasuke asked in pure curiosity. _

_The girl fell silent, but grinned soon after.__**"**__**I, child, am the Mad-Slashing Red Fox, and I'm in the mood to kill people, so I will kill people." **__Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the said Fox. Judging from the posture of her body, she can't be older than him. He smirked and tried to provoke her. __"__Why don't you kill me then? Aren't you in the mood to kill someone?"_

_She wouldn't dare. Sasuke knew it. There wasn't any citizen of Hidden Leaf who'd dare to hurt a member of Uchiha clan. _

_The girl's chakra cloak turned even darker, and another tail sprouted on her bottom. She looked at Sasuke with contempt eyes before turning away from him. __**"**__**Because, brat, **__**sh****e**__**won't be happy if she found out that I killed her classmate. And, get away from here if you don't want to be suspected. Farewell, Uchiha."**_

_The Mad-Slashing Red Fox left Sasuke alone by himself, whirling away like the wind. Sasuke was staring at the place she was standing before packing up his things and went home._

_The next morning, Sasuke can only widen his eyes as Itachi came to their house, informing that a village massacre had happened last night, only a few kilometers away from the place he was training at._

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

"_Geez! Not sleeping when Kyuubi's sleeping is so boring 'ttebayo! I wonder what Shino-kun is doing right now. Maybe he's sleeping. And… I wonder if Gaara's sleeping too."_

"_Hn. Do you know that talking about someone behind their back is a bad idea?"_

"_G-Gaara! What are you doing here?"_

"_I come here… to deliver a gift for you, Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeay! It's done! I really have difficulty with the Sound-nin part. But don't worry, Sasuke's curse seal will make its debut later XD<strong>

**Please review~**


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Moonlight

**Chapter 06: Under the Moonlight.**

Naruto woke up with a jolt of unfamiliarity. Oh right, she wasn't in her house. Not even in Kyuubi's cage, her favorite place to sleep. She was in the woods, without Kyuubi to greet her like he always does whenever she woke up from her night sleep. That meant she was on her own. The blond ninja stretched her body before looking around. She can't be too far away from her teammates. Something had happened, but, she shrugged it off as it often happened whenever she went to sleep in Kyuubi's cage.

She walked to the south and found her pink-haired teammate nursing the bastard Sasuke, who looked feverish. They were leaning on a very large tree with very thick branches. Naruto grinned as she ran to her. "Sakura-chan!" The pink-haired kunoichi flinched, but, her emerald eyes looked genuinely happy to see the blond. "Naru-chan!" She said with fervent relieved tone.

Naruto kept her grin as she sat beside the pink-haired girl. "Your hair… they're…" The blue-eyed kunoichi frowned. While she wasn't a really good friend of Sakura Haruno in their academy days, the blond knew that Sakura treasured her long hair very much. It had something to do with the rumors that Sasuke Uchiha liked girls with long hair. Naru thought that it was ridiculous.

"They're image change. It's nothing, Naru-chan." She smiled and patted Naruto's hair like an elder sister would. Well, Naruto couldn't blame Sakura though, she _was _shorter than her, and was also older than her. Nevertheless, the smaller blond pouted. "I'm not very good with stuffs like this," Naruto took a kunai from her pocket and smiled to Sakura. "But, let me even out your hair a bit 'ttebayo!"

Sakura looked surprised, probably from the blond's unexpected willingness to do something girly. She smiled and nodded. "Please," She said with a hint of pride. Naruto was actually nervous. She'd never done anything like this before. It was always the pink-haired girl who took care of Naruto's appearance. Her hair, her jumpsuit (which she had forced Sakura to pick any model, but with an orange color after the Land of Waves mission, where her old clothes got blasted away tragically), and her hair bands.

"Don't laugh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was blushing as she even out her teammate's messily cut hair. Sakura didn't stop laughing though. Naruto thought that she must've seen her red face and found it funny. "Sorry, Naru-chan," She was still giggling. "You're too cute." With that, Naruto blushed even deeper.

She cut Sakura-chan's hair silently, concentrating so she won't mess hair teammate's hair. When she was done, she stepped back to admire her work. "Well, that's the best I can do 'ttebayo." She took a seat on Sasuke's left side, across Sakura, who was touching her newly cut hair. "Thanks, Naruto." She flashed a smile before putting her hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"Umm, where's our scroll, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. She was genuinely curios. What had happened when she was asleep? Kyuubi seldom answered her questions whenever she okay'd his rampage. Now that the demon fox was asleep, she didn't have any choice but to ask Sakura about it.

The pink-haired girl turned tense. She let go of Sasuke's forehead and clenched her hands on her lap. "About that, Naruto, umm…" She frowned, and Naruto tilted her head in curiosity. She narrowed her eyes, making upward U-shapes with her eyes. "What is it?" She asked. "Well, when you were… away, there's a ninja from the Hidden Grass village who… took and burn our Heaven Scroll." Naruto's cerulean eyes widened as he heard his teammate's sentence. Their scroll's… gone?

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto…" She said, almost sobbing. "It's just that… Sasuke-kun was attacked and I didn't know what to do. So…" Naruto immediately turn her shocked expression into that of forgiveness. "It's okay. It was my fault too. You know? For not being there." She smiled. "I figure we won't be able to do anything for today. We still have five days. We can rest before finding both Heaven and Earth Scrolls. Sakura-chan, how about you take care of Sasuke and then sleep? I'll be keeping a watch," The blond girl stood up.

"But, Naru-chan, you need rest too!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed. "It's fine. I'll keep watch and then rest on that tree branch over there," She pointed to the tree branch on top of them, quite far away from the ground. "So, you know, I won't be in the way." She winked to the pink-haired girl before grinning herself. Sakura-chan looked at the still unconscious Sasuke before blushing.

"Seeya, Sakura-chan," Naruto stuck out her tongue before leaving Sakura-chan and her crush to sleep together.

* * *

><p>She was bored.<p>

Despite many things she'd done in this Forest of Death, she was still bored. The blond girl didn't want to return yet, but, she had to. The reasons were because the sun was almost setting, and she needed to be close to her weak teammates. She realized that Sakura-chan looked like she hasn't been sleeping, and for a girl like Sakura-chan, she felt that it wasn't good.

And so, Naruto grabbed her pocket and found a bamboo-made water container. She grinned at herself before rushing to find a river. And they would need to eat soon as well, she hoped that Sasuke would hurry his bastard ass and get better. "Geez, so boring 'ttebayo!" She wailed to herself. She couldn't stand this unbearable silence. Kyuubi wasn't here to talk to her, and that had impact her.

She filled her water container and rushed back to where his teammates were. Naruto hummed many songs she remembered to fill the silence in the woods and in her head. Damn, she hoped that there was another team's shouting or anything. As long as it wasn't silent like this.

When she returned to their previous spot, Sakura-chan and Sasuke was still sleeping. The pink-haired girl latched herself on the Uchiha's right arm, and the duck butt-haired Uchiha hadn't move from his previous position. Naruto felt a grin crept on her face and smiled at her teammates. _That was cute. _

She focused her chakra on her feet and started to walk slowly to the tree branch she had pointed earlier. She made herself comfortable and leaned on the tree's trunk. "Kyuubi? Still asleep?" She said out loud, knowing that nobody would hear her. She didn't receive a coherent reply and got low growls of 'don't bother me' instead. She giggled.

"Aw c'mon, I'm bored!" She pouted, but the demon fox didn't respond to her anymore. "Geez, so cheeky 'ttebayo." Naruto opened her orange outer wear and only left her transparent fishnet suit on, showing her orange-colored bra. It was hot, and there was no one around. And she's waaay above the ground. It shouldn't be a problem.

"Kyuubi, god, I'm bored. Talk to me."

"**Shut up, kit, I am trying to sleep here."**

"But, I'm bored 'ttebayo!"

* * *

><p>Gaara was bloodthirsty beyond all measures. It had been hours since he left Kankuro and Temari near the tower, and he <em>still <em>hasn't found the blond girl yet. It made him feel restless and generally more bloodthirsty. He was still not satisfied with those Hidden Rain old men, and now he wanted to kill everyone until he found that blond Leaf-nin.

"**Calm down, Gaara." **Gaara growled. He actually didn't want to hear his mother's lecture this time. His usual headache was hurting him and he didn't want anything else beside the blond girl, and blood.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw three Hidden Waterfall genins crouching under a big tree. He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "I'm hungry," He announced to no one, and jumped down in front of the three genins. "W-what do you want?" The middle one with black hair shouted, he can be Blackie. "We won't hand over our Heaven Scroll!" The left one, a girl said as she hugged the Heaven Scroll. "Go away!" The right one, a fat guy said shooing Gaara away.

"_Go away! Stay away from Gaara-sama! He's dangerous!"_

"Ugh," The Sand-nin clutched his head from his usual headache. **"Squeeze their blood out!" **Shukaku scoffed from within him. Gaara only nodded and crossed his arms, willing his sand to do their job for him.

After several screams of pleas and begs, Gaara was left with three corpses and a Heaven Scroll. He didn't know what to do with the scroll, but he kept it anyways. **"Something tells me that scroll would be very useful as a gift," **Shukaku cackled from within. **"I sensed Kyuubi's chakra a while back. Maybe it was fighting." **Gaara paid no attention, but nodded anyways. **"Why don't you go get the pair of this one? And, keep walking south. I can sense it." **

Gaara walked slowly, enjoying his time. Well, he wasn't enjoying this. He wanted _more_. _More blood! _And also, he wanted _Naruto Uzumaki_.

It was then he heard _another _gasp. He was slowly letting his sand-mask crack, revealing the true Gaara of the Desert. The _bloodthirsty _Gaara of the Desert instead of the emotionless one. Shukaku liked the bloodthirsty Gaara more than the other one. And so, whenever he was alone with his Bijuu, he always willingly let his mask crumble.

"Blood…" He said with a low, satisfied growl. He didn't even think of anything, his sands didn't even need his hand gestures. It wrapped the three weak-looking Hidden Rock genins and crushed them. Gaara wanted to laugh as their beautiful crimson-colored blood gush out slowly from their corpses. His eyes were wide from excitement.

As he let the blood-contaminated sand return to his gourd, he spotted a scroll that was identical to the one Kankuro took from the Hidden Rain old me he fought, no, _killed _earlier. He placed it beside the Heaven Scroll and continued walking south. Shukaku was chattering nonstop about how Kyuubi should be close now. And Gaara didn't seem to mind.

It was then, after _hours _of running, walking, and generally _searching_. He can hear it as clear as a day. It was a song. A song about a beautiful moonlit night, sung by a very familiar voice. Gaara walked and saw a clearing. There, he saw an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha with a pink-haired girl sleeping next to each other. But, what really mattered to him was the figure leaning on the tree trunk on top of them.

Gaara can see that she wasn't wearing her usual orange jacket, because it was hung loosely by the tree branch. Gaara shunshin'd to the back side of the tree and walked soundlessly towards an even higher branch than hers.

* * *

><p>Naruto was singing. She wasn't always a good singer, but at least it lessened her boredom a little. She sang a song that Ibiki-san would always hum whenever he was doing anything else besides interrogating. He told her that singing would lessen you boredom. And now, she was bored beyond all measure.<p>

"Geez! Not sleeping while Kyuubi's sleeping is so boring 'ttebayo!" She exclaimed rather loudly, and looked down to her _still _sleeping teammates. She was utterly bored. Even though she was tired, she couldn't sleep at all. And at times like this, she would usually slip inside Kyuubi's cage and sleep beneath his fire-affinity warmth. But, the fox had willed his cage to be impassable.

It wasn't fair.

She gazed to the crescent shaped moon on her right side before musing to herself again. "I wonder what Shino-kun is doing right now," She heard a shift of position on the ground below her. Sasuke was unconsciously cuddling Sakura for warmth. How cute. "Maybe he's sleeping." She laughed quietly. And then, she put her arms on her eyes. She wasn't sleepy at all, but she did it anyways.

"And…" She said to herself, murmuring quietly. "I wonder if Gaara's sleeping too." She smiled unknowingly, something she always does whenever she thought about Shino-kun. But now, she only smiled like this whenever she thinks of her new friend from the Hidden Sand.

"Hn," Naru gulped as she heard an impassive voice. Could it be an enemy? An enemy's within the vicinity of the sleeping Team Seven? That wasn't good. Naruto looked at the upper branch, and gasped as a leaf fell to her nose because someone had shaken the branch. "Do you know that talking about someone behind their back is a bad idea?" Familiar upside down figure was there, crossing his arms like he had been there for hours. "G-Gaara! What are you doing here?" She asked the first thing that came to her head. Her blond eyebrows creased as she narrowed her eyes. What's the redhead doing here? They don't have any scroll anymore.

The redhead was silent for a moment, and then he nodded and looked at Naruto's cerulean eyes with his sea-foam green ones. "I come here… to deliver a gift for you, Naruto Uzumaki." He said coolly. Naruto smiled at the redhead Sand-nin. "Well, don't stay up there upside-down. Come and sit here." She gestured to the space in front of her.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, but shunshin'd down anyways. "So, what gift? And what are you doing here? How are you up there?" She asked him all at once. The redhead only looked at her with bits of curiosity; she instinctively scooted away from him. "I… am curious about you." The Sand-nin said slowly, a habit Naru was thankful for. She was never good with understanding people who talk fast, even though she talked fast herself.

"Hmm, let's start like how we started a team!" She exclaimed, remembering the time when Kakashi-sensei had brought the Team Seven to the roof of Academy and made them introduce themselves. Gaara didn't respond like how Naruto thought he would. Wasn't every team like that? Or maybe it was different in his village?

"Okay then, I'll go first," She smiled kindly to the confused-looking redhead. "We tell each other name, like and dislikes, dream, and hobbies!" The blond girl's smile morphed into a grin. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. People usually call me Naruto, or Naru. What I like are ramen and foxes. My favorite ramen flavor is Pork and Miso! What I dislike is silence, the three minutes needed to cook an instant ramen, and things that kill foxes. Umm, my dream is…" She narrowed her eyes, a trait she did whenever she was confused. "Well, I want to become an ANBU captain who was strong, and was acknowledged. Hell, I want to be Hokage!" She grinned to herself, but then turned to Gaara. "My hobby would be pranking people and sleep, I guess. Now it's your turn, Gaara."

She smiled to the redhead, who looked utterly confused. "What's wrong 'ttebayo?" She asked while scooting closer to Gaara, grabbing his hand. "Don't you do this with your teammates when you first met?" Naru asked to the Sand-nin. The boy shook his head slowly. "I'm in the same team as my siblings…" He muttered slowly.

"Ah, I see! You have a family! That's so cool!" Naru beamed at the redhead before patting his head. She felt happy that Gaara was actually at the same height as she was. She could do things Sakura-chan often does to her.

The redhead was looking weirdly at her, like he was frowning from the sudden contact. But, he also looked surprised, _very _surprised.

"Why are you staring at me like that 'ttebayo?" She asked to Gaara, whose face didn't change at all. "It's just that…" He said, holding Naruto's warm hand on top of his own head with his cold one. "How can you touch me without feeling frightened?" He asked bluntly. "Even Temari couldn't do that." He added as an afterthought.

"Hm? Is it wrong to touch you?" She asked, blue eyes peering to the sea-foam ones curiously. _Who's Temari? _Naruto thought to herself. "Everyone is afraid to do that." Gaara said simply, earning a look of understanding from the blond Leaf-nin. "Though, my question for you remains unchanged." The Ichibi jinchuuriki looked at her willingly for the first time. His hand brought the girl's away from his head, and moved it to the tree branch. Naru can feel blood rushing to her cheeks. _What's going on?_

"How are you able to fit in like _that_?" He asked, sounding so deprived of answer. "Were you raised with love? Were you raised to be _loved _by the villagers that put Kyuubi inside you?" He asked desperately. "Nuh-uh," Naruto shook her head solemnly. "I have no family, Gaara, how do you expect anyone to love me?" She smiled, but it was different than the ones she had shown to redhead.

She couldn't help but notice how Gaara's milky white skin glowed under the moonlight. She was enticed and fully curious about it. Her skin never glowed in the moonlight; it always glowed under the sun. That was why she was very _very _interested by Gaara's skin. "And, holy, I just notice something about you, Gaara." She looked at the Sand-nin with a newfound shocked expression.

"You have no eyebrows." She said with a little laugh. Gaara immediately narrowed his eyes in both shock and disbelief. "Excuse me?" Naruto laughed at Gaara's _hilarious _expression ecstatically.

* * *

><p>"<strong>HAHAHA WHAT A HILARIOUS BRAT!" <strong>Shukaku was roaring with laughter from within him. Gaara himself was not able to comprehend Naruto Uzumaki's statement about him. They were talking about something very serious, about love and whatnot, and then she randomly comment about his non-existent eyebrows. "I don't know, maybe it's because of the weather in Hidden Sand."

Naruto was still laughing at him, quite loudly, louder than necessary. He sneaked a glance downward to see onyx-eyes wide opened, looking at him and Naruto. Gaara didn't say anything, deeming it unnecessary. "Well, let's return to the serious talk. Tell me about yourself." She smiled to Gaara in a very reassuring way. "There's nothing to know about." The redhead said while reverting his gaze back to the blond girl he'd been searching for _hours_. He didn't want to tell her about himself yet.

"I came here because I want to know about you." He said to the blond, who was still holding his hand. "Hmm, my team lost our scroll. Sakura-chan said it was burned by the mysterious Grass-nin who introduced himself as Orochi-something." _Orochimaru. _Gaara didn't show any change of expression. "You lost your scroll?" He inquired to the blond girl, who nodded affirmatively.

"And apparently, he attacked Sasuke and was responsible for the bastard's fever." Gaara could sense anger in her voice. Something curious again. Gaara had never heard her sounding so mad. "These," He took the Heaven and Earth Scrolls from his pocket and offered it to the blond girl. "Heaven and Earth Scroll!" She gawked at him. "These are for you." The blond looked like she had just drop her jaw.

"Gaara. I didn't tell you this so you could give me these scrolls 'ttebayo!" Naruto shook her head abruptly. "I want you to have it. If you don't want it, I will burn it." The blond instinctively grabbed Gaara's other hand and the scrolls. "But…" She pouted. "I didn't do this for free…" He said with curt tone.

Instantly, the blond relaxed after knowing that she wouldn't get it for free. "What's the price?" She asked. "I want you to show me…" He let go of the blond's hand and rubbed his scar. "I want you to show me… _love_." He said quietly. Naruto's eyes widened. "Umm," The blond murmured as she scratched her chin. "I'm not good with these stuffs but…" Naruto looked at Gaara with determined eyes. The redhead knew that the blond Leaf-nin won't let these scrolls go to waste.

She leaned forward to Gaara, making her fishnet-covered chest touch Gaara's own, before planting a kiss on Gaara's scar. The blond was blushing madly, and Gaara looked like he just made an earthquake. Shukaku roared in excitement.

Gaara glanced down to the tree roots where a certain Uchiha was glaring at them with dark onyx eyes like no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

"_Where were you, Gaara?"_

"_Yeah, where were you? Delaying our success in mission…"_

"_I was… given something I have been deprived of in such a long time…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I want her existence. More and more now."_

* * *

><p><strong>Pheeeeeeeew! This chapter is very enjoyable to write! I stayed up until 12:41 AM for it, and I regret nothing! Thanks for <strong>_**Tempest S **_**for writing a very useful review. I will narrow down the multiple POVs now XD**

**Please review~**


	7. Chapter 7: Second Exam, Passed!

**Chapter 07: Second Exam, Passed! **

"Well, that's pretty much what I know about love 'ttebayo." Naruto smiled as she scratched her cheek sheepishly. Oh boy, this was hard. She felt… _something _familiar whenever she looked at Gaara now. She wanted to shake her head and deny all possibilities though. She'd just met him today dammit! It's far too soon to get butterflies in her stomach like how she got them whenever she saw Shino-kun doing something cool.

When the redhead didn't say anything, Naruto scratched her chin and looked to the sky. "And this too, I guess!" She pulled Gaara into a hug, effectively giving him her body warmth. And there it was. The familiar feeling shot up again and blood began to rush to her cheeks. _Get a grip 'ttebayo! _She clenched her fists and firmed her grip on Gaara's shoulder.

"It supposed to be hurt…" Naruto instantly took away her arms from the pale-skinned boy. She was going to apologize before the Sand-nin looked at her with troubled expression. "But, it felt very warm." Naruto laughed at Gaara before moving one of her hands to pat him on his head. "Iruka-sensei said that love and hugs are _supposed _to feel warm! Like ramen!" She grinned.

"Love is… warm?" Gaara repeated, sounding very unsure. Naruto let go of him and put her hands on top of the scrolls on Gaara's hands. "So this is mine, yeah?" She asked brightly. "Yes, it is." Gaara answered quietly while handing the overjoyed Naruto her scrolls. "Yeay!" She smiled and hugged both scrolls lovingly. "Thanks, Gaara!" She smiled at him.

Gaara didn't say anything. It seemed that the redhead was still muttering things about 'Warm' and 'Love'. Naruto narrowed her eyes in curiosity. _**"That was a good nap," **_Naruto flinched instantly. She immediately looked at Gaara with wide, unblinking eyes and scooted as far away as possible from him. Crapcrapcrapcrap. Kyuubi had specifically told her to stay away from him. She really didn't want to know Kyuubi's reaction if she was closer.

Gaara seemed to notice her flinch and the considerable distance between them now. He furrowed his non-existent eyebrows before calling her name. "Naruto?" He asked. Naruto was shivering madly. She didn't want Kyuubi to know about everything that had happened when he was asleep. She frantically shook her head and looked at Gaara pleadingly. _"He's awake," _She muttered inaudibly.

It seems that the redhead didn't know who _he _was. And Naruto knew that whispering won't make any inch of difference. _**"That's a great nap I've had in years, kit. Your punishment's over. You can sleep now. Come here." **_Kyuubi said with a drawled growl. Naruto can feel herself getting pulled within the cage within their mindscape. Gaara was now closer to her. She didn't realize that the redhead had moved.

"Naruto?" He asked slowly and steadily. _Maybe Kyuubi's just woken up to tell me I could sleep. He won't know about Gaara, I hope… _She smiled as Kyuubi put his overlarge paw on her figure and forced her to snuggle to his neck within her safest place. "Hey?" She could hear Gaara's stoic voice calling to her from afar. But she didn't respond. She was too sleepy to do so.

_Damn Kyuubi and the way he always make me feel sleepy whenever he likes it…_

* * *

><p>Gaara was calling her name for a few times as he watched the girl's eyes began to droop low. Her eyelids slowly closing before falling into sleep. She was going to fall head first to the tree branch if it wasn't for Gaara who leaned closer to her and let her head fall on his shoulder. <em>What do you think just happened, mother? <em>Gaara turned to the only one other than himself present. **"I think Kyuubi's awake, and it made her sleepy. I don't know how it works though." **Shukaku replied with a bored tone.

Gaara wanted to sigh. If the reason he was here in the first place was asleep, he should just leave and be done with it. Gaara took the orange jacket and put it over the sleeping girl's chest, covering her transparent fishnet clothes and her scrolls. He also took off the scarf he used to decorate his gourd and slung it gently on the sleeping girl's neck before leaving.

He was keeping Temari and Kankuro waiting, he was keeping his mission waiting. It didn't seem to be _that _important before, because he needed to _see _her. But, it was dawning on him that it _was _fatal. Delaying a mission's success was rather unforgivable.

He rushed back into the tower while fighting the impulses to just kill every single people he can detect sleeping, or the ones sneaking around to steal scrolls while the others were asleep. He wanted blood, but, he decided that he had enough for the day and arrived at the tower without any hitch. Gaara circled around the tower before finding his siblings resting in front of one of the doors.

"About time!" Kankuro said, earning a scowl from Temari. "Where were you, Gaara?" His sister said as she took the fan she had put beside her and stood up. "Yeah, where were you? Delaying our success in mission…" Kankuro asked the same thing with the same worried, yet laced with irritation tone. "I was… given something I have been deprived of in such a long time…" He answered.

Temari tilted her blond head while Kankuro narrowed his eyes. "Huh?" The latter asked. "I want her existence." Shukaku growled in pleasure and agreement. "More and more now." He licked his lips in anticipation. "G-Gaara?" Temari asked him, stuttering. A trait the blond girl will only do towards Gaara. "Temari," He called to his sister. "Y-yes?" She asked in return.

"Can you tell me how to…" He felt a sting on his chest. Strange. He definitely didn't injure any part of his body, let alone his chest. "…please a girl?" He could see Kankuro's jaw dropped to the ground if he was going to open his mouth that wide. Temari's eyes tripled in size, equally surprised. "W-what?" Gaara sighed at his siblings before opening the door.

"Come on," He said as he entered the tower. Ensuring his pass in this ridiculous Chuunin exam.

* * *

><p><em>Kyuubi's breathing relaxed her into a very fine degree. His fur constantly brushing against her blond hair as if he was petting her in his own special way. Naruto shifted in her sleep. <em>_**"Kit," **__The demon fox called. Naruto didn't say anything but to continue on her slumbering. The Fire affinity warmth that Kyuubi always have was definitely comforting._

_It always took her back to the days where she was lying on her bedroom's bed, bleeding from all the attacks the villagers had given her. While to the outside world she was looking like a very lucky escaped victim of the witch hunt, inside her mindscape was like a heaven. The sewer, and cage, was heaven. She __**loved **__this place. It was the only place she could sleep and be healed. The place where someone- something, actually comforted her. Telling her to be well. Telling her that it cared about her._

_Kyuubi's ever present fire-affinity warmth and his growls of comforting words had saved Naruto in the course of her life. She wasn't sure if she could ever live without Kyuubi with her. The demon fox had laughed boisterously and said that the day Kyuubi would leave her was on her death day. And Naruto believed it. She was hoping that it would be exactly as how Kyuubi said it will._

_In these days where the villager's beatings were less intense, she was still clinging to him. She wouldn't, __**couldn't **__live without Kyuubi's presence. No matter how malicious his chakra was, it still healed her whenever her body was torn with kunais, shurikens, and even broken pieces of glass. No matter how annoying his boisterous way of speaking was, it always comforted her whenever she felt really sad._

"_**Kit, wake up." **__Kyuubi's voice was harsh. She didn't want to wake up. Not now, not until later. __**"Wake up before that accursed Sharingan came and penetrate this place," **__Before Naruto could wake up properly, Kyuubi growled in a very displeased manner. __**"Too late, am I? Go away, Uchiha. Away with that accursed eyes!" **__Naruto rubbed her eyes sleepily before catching a glimpse of a navy-blue t-shirt with weirdly styled onyx hair._

"_**AWAY FROM HERE!"**_

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with another jolt. "About time, loser." Sasuke said in his usual coolly tone. The boy didn't look at her though. And Naruto could see that he was slightly trembling, even though he did a pretty good job on hiding it. "Narutoooo!" She could hear Sakura, who was climbing the tree. "Oh, yeah! We should head to the tower 'ttebayo!" She smiled as she uncovered her orange jacket and revealed the Heaven and Earth scrolls.<p>

"Put your jacket on, loser." Sasuke commanded, still not looking at her. "Geez alright." She put the scrolls down and put her jacket on. When Sakura reached their place, she gasped at the scrolls and immediately took them. "Holy Hokages!" She exclaimed. Naruto grinned at her. But, Sasuke didn't look surprised at all. If all, he looked completely enraged, but didn't say anything.

"How did you get these, Naru-chan?" Sakura asked, still looking happily bewildered. "I got them from my good friend. He told me to answer his quiz and I actually got it right!" Naruto grinned even wider. "Now that we have the scrolls, we should stop fucking around and head to the tower." Sasuke said with vividly recognizable irritation dripping from his every word. "O-okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura stuttered with a blush.

"Okay then, bastard." Naruto scoffed. Team Seven began to leap from trees to trees and heading into the tower. It went very well excluding the way Sasuke would occasionally jolt and put his hand on his shoulder. Sakura-chan would look at him worrily. But, before she was able to say anything, Sasuke will glare at her and shook his head.

Naruto felt pissed for not knowing, but decided not to bother. The only sources available for this information were her teammates and Kyuubi. And both parties had declined her of her knowledge. She naturally backed down like how Kyuubi taught her to. Everything in this world has a reason, so there must be a reason if you know, or don't know about things. That was Kyuubi's favorite saying, and Naru had been taught all her life to follow that saying.

"Naru-chan? Naru-chan? Naruto?" She perked and grinned at Sakura-chan, who looked at her with worry. "Hmm? What's up, Sakura-chan?" She asked while grinning. "No… you've gone quiet so…" Sakura said quietly. Naruto laughed at her pink-haired teammate's remark. "I'm fine, you see? I still feel a little cold from last night, but this scarf kept me warm 'ttebayo." She pointed to the scarf on her neck happily.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and increased his pace. "Hey! What gives?" Naruto shouted at the bastard, who didn't reply. "Geez, what an annoying fellow 'ttebayo!" She pouted and crossed her arms. Sakura giggled at her teammate's antics. "Hey! If it isn't Naruto and the others!" Team Seven immediately stopped and instinctively got their kunais ready, only to find Team Eight looking back to them.

"Whoa! Easy there! Fellow Leaf ninjas, okay? Fellow Rookie, remember? We won't try anything!" Kiba said with a wide grin, trying to convince his former classmates. "Kiba! Hinata-chan! Shino-kun!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "G-good morning… N-Naru-chan…" Hinata stuttered meekly as her fingers began to play in front of her lips. "Good morning, Naruto." Shino greeted her ever so stoically. She blushed. Sakura smiled and waved at them. Naruto knew that the pink-haired girl wasn't much of a friend to Team Eight.

Sasuke only scoffed before pocketing his kunai back. "Got the scroll already, blondie?" Kiba asked as he jumped to branch where Naruto was and petted her blond head. "Yep! Got it quite easily too! Even though we ran into _many _troubles yesterday." She sighed. Kiba laughed. "Yeah, we got ours too! We stopped yesterday to sleep before heading to the tower though." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Suddenly, Shino followed Kiba's example and jumped into Naruto's branch. He leaned in closer to her, even though not close enough to touch her. "You smelled like snakes. Why?" The bug-user asked. Naruto looked at Sakura-chan with pleading eyes, only to earn a smile and a wink from the girl. "A giant snake ate me! Can you believe that? It was so huge and so big!" Naruto gestured a big circle with her hands as if to show Kiba and Shino about how big the snake was.

"Even though snakes are generally carnivorous and not insectivorous, I began to really hate it now." Shino remarked, earning a gasp from Kiba and Sakura-chan. Hinata looked at her teammate with widened eyes before blushing lightly and smiled to Naruto. Sasuke scowled at the bug boy. "I know right?" Naruto said in agreement. "Foxes are waaaay better!" She said in finality. "I'm afraid that I must disagree, Naruto." Shino shook his head.

"It is clear that my kikai bugs are far more superior to foxes. Why? Because their capability to-!"

"Okay okay we know so can we just head to the tower now?" Kiba cut him off immediately. Sakura smiled nervously and nodded. Hinata and Sasuke remained silent. "Foxes are the coolest being on earth!" Naruto stuck out her tongue before leaping to the next tree; she stuck out her tongue at Shino and left the others behind. "Wait, Naruto/N-Naru-chan/blondie!" Sakura-chan, Kiba, and Hinata-chan followed her example.

She laughed out loud as her former classmates tried to catch up with her. Naruto turned her blond head and saw that both Sasuke and Shino weren't moving, and was staring at each other. _I wonder what's up with them 'ttebayo? Weird…_

* * *

><p>"What aren't you moving, Sasuke Uchiha? They're getting farther and I do not wish to be left behind." Sasuke twitched at the bug-boy's roundabout way of speaking. He realized how that blond loser acted all shy and jittery around this one, and he wasn't pleased about it. But, Sasuke still noticed the way he didn't even flinch under his infamous Uchiha glare.<p>

He could feel the weird seal on his neck warmed and he instantly touched it. The bug-user didn't say anything, but he could see a black eyebrow raised under that sunglasses. "Fight me," Sasuke muttered lowly. The Aburame didn't move an inch, but his bugs began to swarm around him. "Fight me, Shino Aburame," Sasuke could feel bit by bit of chakra leaking out along with an ecstatic feeling of bloodlust.

"Why? We are fellow Hidden Leaf shinobi." Sasuke lunged at the bug-user, feeling exceptionally awesome about the chakra that slowly leaked. Shino dodged his attack and willed his bugs to surround him. Sasuke didn't seem to care, his Sharingan activated forcibly as the chakra began to change into more malicious one. He felt awesomely good about it, though.

"What are you doing, Sasuke Uchiha?" Shino kept on dodging his attacks, but he didn't stop attacking him at all. He wanted to fight; he wanted to use this ecstatic chakra even _more_. "Sasukeeee! Shino-kuun! Keep up, will ya? The others have reached the tower 'ttebayoooo!" Both boys perked at the all too familiar shout.

Sasuke kept on lunging on the Aburame and attacked the bug-user. While he used all tools and ninjutsu in his disposal, the Aburame only dodged and sometimes made his bugs protect him. He wasn't in the offensive at all. The Uchiha felt utterly underestimated and cracked his hands. "The fuck, bastard, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

A familiar blond figure stood in front of the assault-weapon Uchiha and the defending Aburame. She got rammed by the Uchiha directly on her stomach and she flew back to where the Aburame was. He got pinned to the tree with the blond girl in the middle, and Sasuke was the one pushing them. Naruto gasped and choked at the pain on her stomach. "What in Hokage's name…!" She coughed up blood and put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Stop… it…" She said as she looked at him with a mix of worried and confused expression. Suddenly, the ecstatic chakra cooled down and his Sharingan went back to normal. "Naruto…" He muttered guiltily, calling her by her name instead of the usual 'loser' or 'dead-last'. She grinned, but then she started to cough up blood. "Naruto, are you okay?" Shino asked breathlessly. He was the one who sustained most damage out of the three of them, after all.

"Yeah… I'll heal in a few minutes." She smiled to the sunglasses-wearer. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" The Aburame asked her. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in apparent dislike. Damn that Aburame, he wanted to say that! "Naah, I'll be fine," Naruto made the 'okay' sign with her fingers. "So, let's head to the tower now 'kay?" She turned to both boys, who nodded.

As they head to the tower, Sasuke and Shino didn't say anything while Naruto, already healed perfectly, sang a song about moonlit night. A song she sang on the night before. Sasuke almost, _almost _smiled. She was so refreshing.

He threw a side glance to the bug-user beside him. Gods, he hated this guy. He always got in the way to what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Okay then, we'll go through this door! Seeya around, Kiba!" She grinned to Kiba, who grinned in return. "Congrats in passing, blondie. Seeya around!" Naruto bumped her forehead to Kiba's, and the dog boy stuck out his tongue. It was the way of saying goodbye they invented when they were in the middle of outdoor detention. Kiba was so keen on being her friend that she actually felt indebted to the boy.<p>

They waved and entered the room. It was empty, and there was a board with missing words on them. "What should we do?" Naruto asked to her tattered and battered teammates. "I think we should open the scrolls…" Sakura-chan said wearily, and Sasuke nodded. "Okay," Naruto agreed. Sakura-chan took out the scrolls and hand Naruto one of them. "Here goes…" The pink-haired girl nodded to her and they both opened their scrolls.

Suddenly, there were smokes and Sasuke widened his eyes. "Naruto, Sakura, let go of the scrolls!" He shouted. Both Sakura and Naruto dropped the scrolls, only to see a tanned, familiar, and smiling chuunin appeared. "Yo, congratulations on pass-!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Naruto jumped at her favorite Sensei and hugged his waist. Both of them fell down and Iruka laughed, petting her hair. "What the… it's Iruka-sensei…" Sakura slumped down to her knees. Sasuke sat on the floor, knowing that Sensei won't attack them. "Yeah. You guys passed the second exam." He smiled pleasantly at Team Seven, who smiled back.

"Naruto, I want to take you to ramen, but…" Iruka didn't get to continue his speech as he realized that his favorite student was asleep on top of him already. Sakura smiled wearily at her blond teammate and Sasuke just scowled. "You three passed. Congratulations." He smiled at the remaining two. They nodded happily. "Now, you can get some rest until the next three days are up. Trust me, you'll need it." Iruka removed Naruto from his hips and stood up. He carried the girl on his shoulder and gestured Sakura and Sasuke to follow him. "I'll show you to your rooms."

Iruka sighed in relief. His students are safe, he was very glad.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the tower's roof and gazed to the star-littered sky. It was one of the very few 'likes' that he had. These kinds of days reminded him when he didn't need to avenge his clan. When he was content with all the days he had spent with Itachi, his one and only brother.<p>

The raven-haired boy gritted his teeth as the thoughts of his brother invaded his mind. He _loathed _Itachi for doing all the things he had done to their clan. Wiping them off existence. He was mad, _very_mad at Itachi. But, there was always something about his brother that comforted him.

One of them was the fact that Itachi left him alive. He didn't kill him. Even though the older Uchiha did it for his own benefit or anything, he still let him live. Sasuke was grudgingly grateful for that.

He could remember many things about Itachi. He was kind, and reserved. His older brother seldom told him stories about his job in ANBU. But, there was always one particular subject Itachi shared with sincere and kind looking eyes.

It was about someone, a girl, named 'Naruto'.

Itachi would go into great details if it was about her. He would sit on the training ground with Sasuke and told him stories about her. He soon became enticed in Itachi's stories, stories about her. Itachi said that he was an ANBU responsible for watching her, and she was completely adorable. It didn't take long for the young Uchiha to get that his brother was having another sibling, a sister that wasn't an Uchiha.

So, despite the popular belief that he hated the dead-last Naruto Uzumaki with everything he had, he was actually very interested in her. He would sometimes catch a glimpse of her sitting alone on the swings, looking lonely and sad. She looked somehow peaceful and quiet, unlike him who was always surrounded by his fans. Sasuke wanted to make friends with her, but found it extremely difficult because of his fangirls.

He would continue watching her alone, and felt oddly satisfied that he was doing this better than Itachi. His brother couldn't have her, but Sasuke could. He felt that he actually had an upper hand in something over his brother. That was why he also felt sickeningly happy that she was friendless, that meant only Sasuke was watching her, and he won against Itachi.

But, one day on the usually unimportant recess time, he clenched his fists as he looked that Naruto wasn't alone in the swings. She was _on top of a boy_, actually _hugging_ him, and _smiling_. That wasn't good. _He_had never seen her smile. Itachi had seen it before. Not good... This guy would definitely take the upper hand from him. Suddenly, he wanted to be her friend, just to prove to himself that he was above Itachi in the case of the blond girl.

He watched them with his onyx-hard eyes and identified his newest rival in surpassing Itachi. His name was... Shino Aburame. They were on the same class. Sasuke gritted his teeth and resolved to confront and befriend Naruto in front of the weird sunglasses-wearing boy just to bruise the latter's pride.

But, Naruto didn't come the next day, or the next, and even the next. Days turned into weeks, and then it turned to months. Sasuke was secretly looking for her. Where could she be that time? And what could have happened if he had succeeded in befriending her? Could they have another relationship than their current bickering-teammate or their dead-last-and-genius one?

The onyx-eyed boy shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. His eyes drifted away from the stars into a bench underneath him. He watched as Naruto snored lightly on the overly stiff shoulder of Shino Aburame. The bug-user was sitting erect and awkwardly stiff as the blond girl continued to snore lightly, she was nearly drooling.

Sasuke was expecting him to be grossed out and scoot away from her, only to find him awkwardly petting the blond's head with his free hand.

Damn, he regretted killing the Aburame heir on their bickering in the forest earlier. Sasuke scowled.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

"_That boy… Zaku… He's good. But, there's no way that Shino-kun would lose to him."_

"…"

"_Aw c'mon Gaara! Don't be like that!"_

"_I found it… very displeasing whenever you talked about him."_

"_What was that?"_

"_It's… nothing."_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Gah I really wanted to add one more section here. But, but, but T_T<strong>

**Well, um, review? :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Preliminaries Start!

**Chapter 08: Preliminaries Start!**

The next morning, Naruto woke up on her own bed, which was weird. She was sure that she didn't fall asleep on her bed yesterday. "Ah, Naru-chan!" Her pink-haired teammate showed up from the door, smiling in relief. "Aburame-kun brought you here, and Sasuke-kun put you to bed." She smiled reassuringly to the confused blond girl.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto called, ignoring the 'Sasuke put her to bed' part. "Hmm? What is it?" Sakura came in and closed the door. "Shino-kun is cool, isn't he?" She asked, tilting her blond head. Sakura looked surprised, but smiled knowingly. "I... don't think that Aburame-kun is cool, Naru-chan." She giggled. "Eh? But, he is!" She retorted. "Well, I'll put it this way," She sat on the edge of Naruto's bed. "I think Sasuke-kun is cool. Do you think so?"

"That bastard? Ewww!" She stuck her tongue out. "Well, that's it. You think that Aburame-kun is cool because you like him." Naruto's cheeks went red for a bit, but, it soon receded as she looked at her teammate's eyes straight on her emerald eyes. "He's my first friend..." She said in a mumbling tone. Sakura didn't say anything and nodded.

"Oh, are there anyone else asking for me?" She asked. The blond girl didn't understand _why _she wished to be asked by _Gaara_, of all people. The pink-haired kunoichi looked at Naruto nervously. "Kiba did, Hinata as well..." She grabbed Naruto's hand; her eyes looked very worried and horrified. "Tell me, Naru-chan, who's that redhead Sand-nin to you? Because, he was asking about you too, even going as far as hollering me and Sasuke-kun about it."

Naruto's could feel blood rushing to her cheeks, even more intense than when they were discussing about Shino-kun. She instinctively threw her head away from Sakura's gaze, as if she was caught doing something negative.

To think of it, what _is _Gaara to her? Kyuubi told her to stay away, but... her curiosity got the better of her. Gaara was interesting, they were the same type with a completely different situation. She had had Ibiki-san and Iruka-sensei to acknowledge her. And then Shino-kun, the dead-last gang, and Team Seven as her friends. Gaara, from the way he rarely ever talk about his family (which is a totally cool thing to have) or about anyone else beside himself in general, had stayed alone.

Naruto may be a retard about lessons, but, she wasn't stupid. If only she was more attentive towards her lesson, she would have come across as a smart girl, only below Shikamaru. Maybe she could stand on par with Sasuke-bastard instead of being the dead-last.

"I... need him... like how... he needs me..."

Naruto immediately clasped her free hand to her mouth. She was even surprised that she said that. Sakura looked as confused as the blond girl is. "I-I mean, um, he's the same as me. We... We didn't have friends, and we were shunned, and people in general think that we should be dead." Sakura gasped, and grabbed Naruto's hand harder.

"Naru-chan! I-!"

"You're not 'people in general', Sakura-chan. And, I used the past tense on the friends' part 'ttebayo." She grinned at her worried teammate.

"But, Gaara... didn't have friends. And I don't think he even wanted to make them. That's why I..." Her stomach felt a churn and blood rushes to her cheeks again, leaving her face completely red like tomato.

"You... never blushed that hard if it's about Aburame-kun," Sakura noted. "To think of it... do you actually have a crush on him? Or is it only because he's your first friend?" Sudden realization hit the blond girl, who widened her eyes. "I don't know about that Sand-nin to conclude anything. But, I can tell that he is very dangerous. I wouldn't tell you to stay away from him..." Kyuubi snorted from within her mind. **"Told you so, kit." **Naruto shrugged briefly before looking at his teammate again, waiting for her next words. "But, be careful, okay?" Naruto noticed that her friend was biting her lower lip; she wasn't going to budge until Naruto say yes.

"Uhn!" She nodded and grinned. "I'll be careful, and I don't go back on my words, because that's my way of ninja 'ttebayo!" Sakura smiled with relief and petted her golden bangs lovingly.

Naruto pouted. "I'm not a kid, Sakura-chan." She said with narrowed eyes. "But, you're just so cute, Naru-chan! Though you could be annoying and loud sometimes, I'd like to have you as a little sister!"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. She clenched her fists and gulped nervously. Acceptance. She was just given an acceptance by someone who used to shun her. The pink-haired girl even *said* that she dislike her a lot on their introduction session.

**"She's lying, Naru-kit."** Kyuubi warned. The familiarity Kyuubi's warning growl calmed Naruto as she released her grip on the thin blanket draped over her. **"You know that there's no way anyone would want you as a family but I. That Ibiki-man was paid to be your foster father. Don't be swayed." **Naruto nodded and put on her best fake smile. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

This way, no one will ever hurt her. She won't need to face the immense pain of rejection. As long as she didn't get swayed, everything would be fine.

"Do you want some breakfast, Naru-chan? Some other teams just came this morning, the cafeteria's open." Sakura smiled. As if on cue, Naruto's stomach growled. "They have ramen too!" Naruto jumped to her feet immediately.

"Let's go 'ttebayo!" She shouted happily.

* * *

><p>Gaara jumped down from the roof where he spent his sleepless night. His stomach was empty, and Shukaku had urged him to eat to keep them both alive. Gaara didn't really enjoy eating except for a few select dishes. He mentally groaned at the thought of putting food inside his mouth.<p>

He walked slowly but surely on the corridor leading to the cafeteria. The demon within him chuckled for reason that was unknown to Gaara. But then, he noticed a certain 'warm-but-very-loud' blond shouted to him.

"Ah, Gaara! Fancy seeing you here!" Gaara stopped on his tracks and turned to her direction. "Let's eat together!" Gaara felt strangely… _good_, yet he also had to resist his urge to just growl at the overly loud blond calling to him. He _can _hear her without all the loudness and shouting, thank you very much.

He peered to the blond, who was as bright as the sun. He could see her pink-haired teammate looked anxious. "Um, Naru-chan, I think I'll go look for Sasuke-kun, you know..." The obnoxious blond looked at her friend with confused expression, but soon grinned. "Sure! Good luck!" The pink-haired girl blushed and ran away from them – from _him_.

"Sorry about that, she likes Sasuke. Honestly, what does she sees in him?" She pouted as she stepped closer to Gaara. The redhead was emotionless as ever. He nodded curtly at her. "Soooo, let's eat together! Sakura-chan said that there's ramen in the cafeteria!" She smiled as she intertwined Gaara's fingers with her own, leading him to the cafeteria.

Gaara didn't say anything, but walked accordingly and effectively walking at the girl's pace. He could see Temari and Kankuro from the corner of his eyes, and they were gawking. The redhead ignored at them and averted his gaze to the blond girl, who was jabbering about everything and nothing at the same time. **"Her tone is so warm. But, damn, she talks a lot. I wonder how Kyuubi is coping with her."**Gaara nodded mentally to Shukaku.

They entered the relatively crowded cafeteria. And most of people were visibly surprised by their entrance. Gaara wanted to kill them all for the fun of it, but Naruto ignored them and kept on jabbering while tugging his hand. "And ramen! I dunno about ramen in Sand village, but daaaamn we have the best ramen shop in the world! I bet what we're going to taste aren't going to compare with the awesome Ichiraku ramen!" She said as she let go of Gaara's hand and put them on the stall.

"Well I'm happy that you think that high of us, Naruto-chan!" A girl with brown hair and black eyes smiled to her. "Ayame-chan!" Naruto gasped. "We volunteered to be one of the cafeteria stalls, you see? It's a good way to promote our ramen to other villages after all." An old man showed up. "Teuchi-jiichan!" She smiled.

"Okay, so, what would you like to eat?" He asked. "Three miso for me! And, um, what's your favorite, Gaara?" She asked him. Gaara only stared at her blue eyes and shook his head. "YOU NEVER HAD RAMEN?" She shouted, making both Gaara and Shukaku growled mentally, and the whole cafeteria perked to see them.

Gaara nodded soundlessly. "Holy Hokages! That's unreal! Fix him a superb miso, Jiichan!" Naruto pouted. Gaara looked at the old man with his blank aquamarine eyes and added. "Can I have some naruto on my bowl?" He said quietly. "Of course you can!" The blond girl looked at him with shocked expression. "You like naruto?" She asked, Gaara could see her cheeks tinted with pink, and he felt oddly happy about it.

"Yes, it is my favorite dish." Gaara answered quietly and slowly. "Oh, awesome then." She grinned. The bowls were placed in front of them and they brought them to the nearest table. Gaara glared at the nearby ninjas and they immediately left the table.

"I don't like naruto much." Naruto said, pouting. "Why?" He asked. "It feels like I'm eating myself." She cringed at the thought, and Shukaku roared with laughter. **"HAHAHA. OH FUCK SHE'S HILARIOUS!" **The raccoon-dog demon's laugh was reverberating in Gaara's skull. _Be quiet, mother._Gaara urged the beast within him to calm down.

"Hey, Gaara?" The loud blond asked him, her mouth was smeared by the noodle's soup. "Until when are you going to be staring 'ttebayo? Eat yours!" She pushed his bowl onto his direct front. Gaara noticed that she was on her second bowl, going to her third. Gaara nodded silently and separated his wooden, jointed chopsticks and started to dig in.

"How is it?" She asked with metaphorical sparkle on her eyes. Gaara was silent. He looked around to his surroundings, particularly Kankuro and Temari who were eyeing at him with major interest mixed with fears.

His upper lip curled upward and he nodded. "It's good." Naruto pushed their bowl to their side and jumped over the table, hugging Gaara's neck tightly.

"That's so awesome 'ttebayo!" She screamed to Gaara's ear, much to the boy's displeasure. But nevertheless, he moved his hands to her waist without saying anything.

Suddenly Gaara could feel the girl's left hand was torn away from his neck. "Let's go, dead-last, we have a team meeting to do." Gaara seethed at the familiar tone. "Geez, what's your problem, bastard?" The blond girl let go of him and clicked her tongue. "Can't you see I'm eating with Gaara?" She said sulkily. "Naruto-chan..." The pink-haired girl chimed.

The broody Uchiha grabbed the blond girl and pulled her away from him. "Hey! Let go of me, bastard! Shit! Seeya Gaara!" Gaara was left alone with Shukaku seething in anger within him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was, is, and will always be a bastard. He actually kept her away from Gaara for the remaining three days. He always made the 'team meeting' as an excuse. Really… <em>damn.<em>

On the final day, many other teams arrived, more battered than her team was. Naruto was curios and glad at the same time.

They were assembled at a large hall with a huge statue of hands doing the seal for releasing genjutsu. There were many other teams, and her whole class was there. "All of our class is here! Isn't that great?" Naruto smiled happily as she waved to her former classmates.

"Yeah, even Ino-pig is here." Sakura said with displeasure. Nevertheless, Naruto could feel that her pink-haired teammate was also relieved that Ino-chan was here. "Guys, listen to old man and don't go looking for trouble." Sasuke said coolly without looking to any of them. Naruto wanted to snort. Or punch the Uchiha on his face. Or do something spectacular do the boy's lower part.

She looked around once more and saw eighteen other genins besides her own team. She wasn't expecting this many people to make it. "Well, congratulations on passing the second exam." The second examiner, Anko Mitarashi, bellowed. Naruto eyed all of the jounin and stopped at her sensei, smiling. Kakashi-sensei smiled back before someone with eerily dumb bowl-head talked to him. She turned to see a very serious-looking Ibiki-san. She smiled and stuck out her tongue, silently saying: _'I made it, Ibiki-san, I'm alive and kicking!'_ which the scarred man nodded to. Iruka-sensei winked at her, and she grinned silently.

Naruto can sense that all of the jounins are looking at their respective teams with various expressions. Proud, happy, relieved, scared, suspicious, and _is that fear emanating from the Sand-jounin guy? _And many others. "I got a good feeling about this." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked at him for a brief second before turning to her favorite old man number one (favorite old man number two is Teuchi). He was smiling proudly.

"It's no wonder that they nominated them." Her favorite old man number one looked at the three new instructors behind him. "Now listen carefully, you brats," Anko bellowed once more. "Hokage-sama will explain the third test!" Naruto turned her gaze to the geezer expectantly. But, she was tad disappointed when he started to ramble about some shit she didn't understand. Country pride? What is that? Some kind of juice brand or something? When the ramblings began to get so confusing for the blond, she interrupted the geezer's long-ass speech.

"Why the hell do we have to do with all that crap?" She rolled her cerulean blue eyes. "Isn't this exam-thingy for deciding who can be a chuunin?" She crossed her arms and scoffed. Sakura-chan gawked at her, but, she knew that Sasuke actually agreed with her, only un-verbally. She could feel Kakashi-sensei sighed at her.

"That's true," The geezer seemed unfazed, like he actually thought that Naruto would react this way. "But, another side of this exam includes all of you fighting for your country's prestige." She knitted her blond eyebrows together and opened her mouth, signaling that she didn't get what the Hokage had said. _Prestige? What the hell is that?_ She was about to open her mouth once more, only to get a tap on the shoulder by Sakura-chan.

The old man rambled about country this client that and blah blah blah. She only narrowed her eyes to the point that they looked like fox's eyes. Only Kiba's shouting voice brought her back from her ramen fantasizing ritual. "Yeah, but why do we have to risk our lives in battle?" Kiba asked with high tone. The geezer was surprisingly calm. "A country's strength is determined by their hidden village's strength, and the hidden village's strength means the shinobi's strength," The geezer turned more serious, and Naruto actually paid attention this time.

"And a shinobi's strength was born from the life-risking battles." Naruto's expression morphed from confusion and disinterest into one of awe. She soon smiled again warmly. "So awesome, it actually got my attention back." Sasuke nodded silently at her statement, and Sakura giggled under her breath. "This is a life-risking battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line." The genins looked awed. Naruto brought her hands behind her head and nodded.

"I don't care about prestige, just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails." Naruto looked at the direction of that voice only to regret it. _How can Gaara sound so very uncaring after that awesome speech? _She pouted.

"Yes, I would explain about the third test, but-" His speech was interrupted by a man who appeared out of nowhere with a cough. "I apologize, Hokage-sama," A soft and sickly voice said. "From here on as the referee, will you allow me to go on about the rules of the third exam?" He said politely, still kneeling. "By all means." The third Hokage nodded. "Hi everyone, my name is Hayate Gekkou."

"Umm, before the third test… *cough* I would like all of you *cough* to participate in a preliminary match to the third *cough* test." The genins looked at each other with worry and uncertainty. _Is this guy really alright? He looks sick._

"Preliminary?" Sakura chimed; she was the first genin to talk after Naruto. "Haaah? Preliminaries? What preliminaries?" Naruto was actually shocked that the lazy-ass bastard even bothered to shout. "Sensei, I don't really get it. But, why do we have to participate? We all passed the second exam, right?" Sakura asked. "Yes, but there are too many of you guys. So, we need to reduce the numbers. As Hokage-sama mentioned earlier, there will be guests at the third test. And we are very limited in time. Do you get what I mean?" He sighed. Sakura-chan nodded, and Naruto shook her head, but decided not to say anything.

"We'll be starting the preliminary right now. So, if you feel like you can't do it, you can resign. The test is individual this time." Kiba jerked beside Naruto and shouted. "RIGHT NOW?" Naruto looked at him, and back to the referee again. "I'm quitting." An old-looking teenager with Leaf head protector raised his hand. Naruto looked at him with confused expression. Why would anyone want to quit after all those tortures in the forest? "Hmm, Kabuto Yakushi of Hidden Leaf. You may *cough* leave now. *cough*" Naruto looked at the teenager, who looked at Sasuke with hidden malice throughout his face.

Sasuke looked at the teen as well before flinching and touched his shoulder. Sakura-chan gasped, and Naruto looked at the raven-haired male with confused expression. "S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started. "Shut up, Sakura, it's none of your business. I'm not quitting this prelim no matter what. Not when I finally have the chance to fight with strong people." His eyes darted to Gaara, the male-Hyuuga-who-is-Hinata's-cousin, and the boy named Rock Lee **(A/N: I like his name better that way than Lee Rock)** whom he had fight earlier before the first exam.

"P-please…" Tears began to form at her teammate's eyes. Naruto looked back and forth between Sakura-chan and her crush. "I know you're worried. But, I won't forgive you if you take away my opportunity to be stronger." He held Sakura's hand abruptly with his free hand. "Bastard, stop acting so tough and cool! Sakura-chan is worried about you and you're being such an idiot! Can't you see how worried she-!"

"Naruto."

He cut her with a sharp tone. "I also want to fight you." He smirked at her. Naruto's eyes widened from both shock and happiness. "Ugh…" Sasuke twitched again, and Naruto only gulped. "Let's begin the prelims now. It's nowhere near difficult. Fight one-on-one against each other like you're going to die if you lose."

Naruto turned to see the examiner. "Okay, now that we have exactly twenty participants, we'll conduct ten consecutive matches. The winners will get into the third test." The examiner coughed harshly before continuing. "There are no rules. You will fight until one of you is knocked out, die, or admit defeat. But, if I think that the winner is decided, I will jump in and stop the match, get it?" He asked again.

None of the genins said anything, and then he moved on. "That electric board over there," He pointed to a board, and the genins looked at it before returning to the sickly examiner. "…will show your names and who you will have to fight. And the first match is…" He looked to the electric board, followed by every other genin and proctors. "Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. Anyone who is not Uchiha or Akado can go upstairs and watch."

The genins and their proctors proceeded upstairs. Naruto took a glance towards Sasuke and smiled mischievously, telling him not to lose. Sasuke actually smiled back and nodded, surprising the blond who scurried upstairs to watch her teammate fight.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't have a clue as to what Kakashi-sensei was saying to the bastard to make him flinch. She pouted and leaned to the balcony, Sakura was beside her with Ino-chan and her team plus Asuma-sensei. "Congrats on passing the second exam, kitsune-chan," Naruto turned to her foster father, the only one who called her 'kitsune' without any malice hinted in his voice.<p>

Naruto knew he chose that nickname because of their first encounter. The blond girl was pranking the building near T&I department, and her soon-to-be foster father caught her in the act, wearing a slightly-cracked fox mask she got from the trash bin after the festival she wasn't allowed to attend. And later at the same day, the old geezer appointed Ibiki Morino to be her foster father. Naruto was forced to spend the night at Ibiki-san's house to know each other better, and the first sentence he said after hours of awkward silence was:

"_Hello, little kitsune-chan. Come to prank my house like how you splendidly did the abandoned building?"_

She smiled at her foster-father. "Thanks, Ibiki-san!" She replied happily. But then, the fight between Sasuke and some random guys began. It progressed in alarmed speed, and Sasuke was struggling not to use any chakra. The Yoroi-guy began throwing shuriken at the raven-kid who immediately blocked them with his kunai. Sasuke jerked as his shoulder began to hurt, he fell down, but Yoroi was superbly fast.

He was near Sasuke only in a few seconds, and he punched the floor where the Uchiha had been lying. Her teammate thrust his kunai to the floor and kicked Yoroi's hand and brought the guy down. "Oh right!" She squealed. "Hmph," Yoroi scoffed as he grabbed Sasuke's collar, some weird chakra-like thing was on his hands.

"What is that?" She asked. But, she didn't look away from her teammate who suddenly trembled, and actually letting the Yoroi guy hit him and sit on top of him, pinning his wrist down. Sasuke groaned, still trembling. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura-chan screamed, and Sasuke was about to stand up before the Yoroi-guy grabbed his forehead and forcibly put him on the ground.

"Whoa," Naruto was startled by her silver-haired sensei's voice. She didn't realize that he was there, but then she turned back to the match. "You… my chakra…" Sasuke said between his teeth. "You finally noticed." Yoroi said smugly. Sasuke groaned and began to curse, but he managed to kick Yoroi-guy away from him. He panted heavily as the random guy got up. "Hehehe you guinea pig… You still have some in you after all," He said cockily.

"The infamous Sasuke Uchiha… is this it?" She could hear a familiar emotionless tone from across her balcony. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" She snapped at her new friend, who instantly narrowed his black-ringed aquamarine eyes. "YOU CAN DO IT, BASTARD! IF YOU CAN'T DO IT, THEN YOU'RE NOT REALLY SASUKE _UCHIHA_!" She shouted angrily to the raven-haired boy, emphasizing the almighty name that bastard proudly don, the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at her with a smug smirk, like he already found a way to win. The Yoroi-guy charged forward. "You don't have time for sightseeing!" He said as he reached the Uchiha. Fortunately, Sasuke kicked him on his chin and jumped directly behind him. "That's the bushy brow's technique, isn't it?" Naruto asked to Sakura, who nodded.

Everyone stared at the match like no tomorrow as the rookie of the year poked Yoroi's back with two fingers. "This is the Leaf Shadow Dance!" Yoroi-guy exclaimed. "Take this-!" Sasuke flinched again and actually coughed blood. Naruto grabbed the handle with all her strength and she saw a strange marks emerging from Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi-sensei was now directly behind her, also tense. Suddenly, the marks began to disappear in the matter of seconds. Kakashi-sensei let out an inaudible gasp, seemingly surprised. "Here it comes," Sasuke smirked and grabbed Yoroi-guy's back and kicked him on his side, only to be blocked by his left arm. "Not enough," The random guy jeered. Sasuke retracted his foot and kicked the Yoroi-guy with another foot. It all happened so fast. He kicked the guy more, and before the random guy reach the floor, he kicked him hard on his stomach.

"Lion Rendan!"

The stone-floor cracked, and Naruto was sure that Yoroi-guy's bone had cracked as well. Sasuke bounced away from the guy and he was thrown to the ground. The examiner walked slowly to the random guy's place to determine the winner, but, it was totally unnecessary.

Sasuke panted, but still stood up with tired-mixed-with-smug-smile expression on his face. "I'm stopping the match now! And the winner of the first match and the first one to pass this preliminary is Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto looked at Sakura-chan, who looked surprised and happy at the same time before shouting to his male teammate. "OH YEAH!" She squealed.

She could see that his teammate was about to pass out, but Kakashi-sensei had materialized behind Sasuke, still reading his orange book. "Good job." Naruto heard her sensei said. She snorted and shouted again. "Damn, Sasuke! That was a lame way to win! You're all beat up, idiot!" She stuck out her tongue.

"That girl… what a moron…" Sasuke muttered. Soon, he flinched from the pain again. "Sasuke Uchiha, let us the medical team treat you." A guy with white attire said calmly. "You guys aren't needed; I'll take care of him." But then, sensei crouched and patted Sasuke on his shoulder, whispering something to him, and then they left. "Okay, we'll begin the next match now." The examiner said with his usual cough.

"Oh crap some T&I stuff came up." Ibiki-san sighed, and Naruto looked at him. "As much as I don't want to leave, I have to. I'll be back at your match, kitsune-chan." The scarred man petted her golden hair and disappeared with a swirl of leaves. Naruto shook his head in amusement. She needed to learn that jutsu some day.

But then, she turned at her red-headed new friend and pouted at him. The aquamarine-eyed boy didn't say anything and left for the stairs. Naruto immediately ran to the stair at the side of her balcony to meet the redhead first before the guy even have the chance to go over to her side of the balcony. And there she was, right in front of the redhead. She was panting from all the running, but, she couldn't care less.

"Why did you say that? Don't mock Sasuke! He tried so hard!" She blurted out, completely forgetting that Gaara hated her loudness. "I couldn't care less about how much he tried." Gaara stated simply. Naruto frowned. "But he's my teammate! He tried so hard! I know he could be an ass sometimes, but still!" Naruto was in the loss of words. She hated the way she couldn't hate Gaara completely for belittling Sasuke's efforts. It's not like she liked the bastard, it's just that everyone's efforts deserve an appreciation. Sasuke Uchiha the Bastard's effort was not an exception.

Gaara didn't respond at her outbursts of anger. He remained calm, something that only irked the blond girl even more. "Well, that's the only reason I want to see you, so-!" She was ready to leave, to return to her side of the balcony. But, Gaara was now holding her wrist with death grip, not intending to let go. "Watch this match with me." She didn't like the way he said it. It was like he was giving her orders. "Only if you apologize." She said with pouty tone.

"I… apologize." The redhead stated emotionlessly. _Well, at least he said the words. I bet my Gama-chan that he said 'sorry' or 'apologize' rarely, maybe never. _She smiled at the thought and smiled to her new friend. "Okay then, I'll watch with you." Then, she tugged Gaara along, until she realized that she was on the enemy balcony, she didn't belong here.

The redhead seemed to understand her problem and walked in front of her and tugged her along. They were still holding hands when Gaara chose to stood away from his team, who Naruto swore was _gaping _at him, or at them, she wasn't sure. Gaara finally let her hands go and crossed his own arm. Naruto blushed deeply, but then leaned to the balcony's railings to see the next match, which was a certain sunglasses-wearing boy's match.

"Shino-kun! And… that Sound-nin is Zaku-something…" She pouted when she saw Shino-kun on the ground, but she didn't miss the little kikai bugs crawling to Zaku's direction. "He managed to put Shino-kun down, that boy… Zaku… He's good." She nodded to herself, but she knew that Gaara was watching her. She watched the match continue. Shino-kun got up and his bugs were surrounding Zaku from behind.

"They are called kikai bugs; they attack their prey in numbers and eat their chakra. If that many of them attack you, as I explained before, I'm sure you will be finished." Naruto tensed at Shino-kun's words, she was beginning to feel excited. "If you don't want that, then give up. That's your best option. If you use that technique with your left arm on me again, the bugs will attack you from behind." _He must be talking about Zankuuha… _

"If you use it on the bugs, then, there will be an opening for me to attack. You cannot win either ways…" Naruto shivered. _Ensuring your enemy will never have options to escape… you're so awesome, Shino-kun! _"A ninja should always have a trump card!"

"But, there's no way that Shino-kun will lose to him." She said with pride and absolute confidence. Gaara only looked at her with hard – but _very _beautiful – aquamarine eyes. "…" He didn't say anything, and his arms were still crossed like they had been since both ninjas watched the bug-user's fight. "Aw c'mon Gaara! Don't be like that!" Naruto pouted at the boy sulkily. She held his hands on his wrists, like how he did earlier. After a few moment of silence, Naruto let go of the redhead's hands and return it to the railings. "I found it… very displeasing whenever you talked about him." The redhead muttered, but Naruto looked at him again with puzzled expression.

"What was that?" She asked, jerking her head to Gaara's direction. "It's… nothing." The redhead whispered _slowly _and quietly. When Naruto and Gaara returned their eyes to the match instead of staring at each other, Zaku's hands were blown off. Naruto gasped in excitement and surprised, while Gaara was unresponsive.

"This is the true trump card," Shino-kun said as he appeared behind Zaku and kicked him away. She was about to squeal about how cool Shino-kun was before Gaara suddenly held her hand and pulled her closer to him. She was unprepared and lost her balance, she would've fall if Gaara hadn't secure his other arm at the blond's waist. Her cheeks touched with the redhead's lips, and her eyes widened.

Suddenly, Shino-kun's coolness didn't matter anymore. It was all about how _cold _Gaara's lips were. Her cheek instantly heated, and she was sure that she was redder than a blushing Hinata-chan. "W-w-what are you doing 'ttebayo?" She hissed at her friend. "I am experimenting…" Gaara replied without any hint of emotion. Aquamarine met cerulean for the umpteenth time that day, but Naruto's face turned into an even darker shade of red.

"Don't do that again or I'm going to be mad at you!" She spluttered, her words coming out from her mouth in a rapid pace. But, she was still blushing.

And she couldn't deny that kissing Gaara, and _being _kissed by Gaara was two _completely_ different things. Both made her happy, but the latter made her heart jumped to her throat.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

"_I'm winning this, blondie."_

"_Hey, Gaara. Is she going to be okay?"_

"_Shut up, Temari."_

"_B-but!"_

"_That girl is a very surprising being. She will not lose. You will see."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, damn, two days late. D:<strong>

**So I was checking the stats of this story and I am amazed by it. In such a short time, it has 5224 hits, 4 C2s, 44 Favs, and 49 Alerts. And that's so awesome! I do wish for more reviews though :( Teehee~**

**And this chapter is 5729 words long! My longest yet, I must say XD **

**Um, review? :3 **


	9. Chapter 9: Approval

**Chapter 09: Approval.**

The fights after the bug-user's fight weren't much of attention-grabber for Gaara. Though, he was sure that Naruto would think either ways. Her pink-haired teammate was fighting with a pale-blond girl, and she was grabbing the railings like her life depended on it.

When the fight was actually over, Gaara found himself gripping her wrist in another death grip. "Gaara! Sakura-chan! Let go of me!" She stumbled words after words. "No. Those girls are fine. They are just unconscious." Shukaku was actually laughing at him for actually trying to comfort the bundle of energy. "Besides," He said slowly. "It's your turn now." He cocked his head to the electric board.

He could see Naruto's eyes widened at the name of her opponent. But, she jumped to the battlefield anyways. Gaara could see the dog-boy he once met before stepping down as well. "Who would have thought, Kiba?" The blond girl shouted. "Same to you, blondie!" He shouted back.

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped closer to her best friend and smiled. Kiba bumped his forehead with hers and she stuck out her tongue. "Let's do this then." Akamaru barked at his master's words and Naruto nodded happily. She glanced around to see Sakura-chan awake and Kakashi-sensei smiling at her. "Okay then *cough* begin!" Kiba and Akamaru charged at her immediately. Naruto kept dodging them with all she can.<p>

"C'mon blondie, you can't win with just dodging!" Kiba growled. He weaved some handseals and Akamaru transformed into another Kiba. _Sh-! _Akamaru pushed her from behind and she fell. Before she can get up, Kiba had pushed her to the ground; his hands were firm on Naruto's neck. "You're supposed to be stronger than this, blondie…" Kiba seethed. Akamaru returned to his dog form and barked in agreement.

Naruto looked at him without any hatred on her eyes. "Am I, Kiba?" She asked happily. It actually flattered her to no end when Kiba actually thought of her as strong. **"Oh for demon's sake, you're being so lenient, kit." **Kyuubi growled from within her. Naruto only broadened her smile. _Don't be so anxious, Kyuubi! We're going to be the winners._

Naruto kicked one of her leg upwards and it landed straight on Kiba's bottom. Akamaru barked, half-laughing half-mad, Naruto presumed. "Akamaru! Chaaaaaaaaaaarge!" They did the human-best clone technique and attacked the blond girl simultaneously. Naruto kept on dodging as best as she can, even though it still left grazes everywhere.

"I'm winning this, blondie!" Both Kiba and Akamaru charged at her and make her fell to the ground with a loud thud. The Akamaru-Kiba held her hands down while Kiba sat on her thighs. "Give up!" The dog-boy said with a snarl. Naruto stuck out her tongue. "You wish!" Kiba growled. **"I want to kill this guy just for the sake of it. Can I?" **Kyuubi growled lowly from within the cage.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gaara. Is she going to be okay?" Temari looked downwards with a worried expression. She looked between her brother and his… <em>friend<em> back and forth. Her red-headed brother was as silent as ever. He was still crossing his arm, and was looking at the match with his cold-steely teal eyes.

"Shut up, Temari." He replied unexpectedly.

Temari can't help but narrow her green eyes. He wasn't expecting Gaara to actually _reply _to her statement. She took a deep breath and stuttered a rejection."B-but!"

"That girl is a very surprising being. She will not lose. You will see."

And somehow, there was something in Gaara's expression that reminded her of Yashamaru's face when he's looking at her brother. A mixture of tender care, pride, and love. And that expression actually made Gaara looked _human_.

* * *

><p>"No, you can't." Naruto replied out loud, confusing Kiba and Akamaru. <em>I wonder if I can use <em>_**that**__…? _Naruto's eyes diverted to her right pocket. She wanted to use _it_ but… will she get the approval she needed to utilize-?

"What are you doing, Kitsune-chan?" Naruto gasped and looked at her foster father with her widened cerulean-colored eyes. "Use _it_ if you want to." The blond girl smiled and nodded. "H-hey, what are you talking ab-!"

"I'm sorry, Akamaru-chan, don't take it personally." _Kyuubi! Chakra, on my hands only, please! _Malicious red chakra surrounded Naruto's arms and it made Akamaru transformed back to its dog form. Naruto took that chance to free her hands, grabbed Kiba's collar and threw him away from her.

The blond girl stood up as fast as she could and took out the weapons from her right and left pocket. Before the Inuzuka heir can get up, Naruto was already on top of him, piercing his clothes with sharp-looking long needles. Naruto sat on Kiba's thighs and look at Akamaru with a threatening smile. "You know what will happen to Kiba if you misbehave, right, Akamaru-chan?" She asked with a sweet voice.

The dog shuddered and sat obediently, his whole body was emanating fear.

"Now…" Naruto took out another long needle and licked it with a smile. She opened her blue eyes and looked at Kiba with a crazed expression. "Please say that you're giving up, Kiba." She asked with a smile. "No…" Kiba whispered, trying to be brave even when he was already scared. "Someone from the tracking team are rarely captured and tortured, don't you think?"

Naruto asked, tilting her head. "Let me give you some practice, Kiba. The needle torture sounds good for someone who'd never been tortured before." Naruto touched his shoulder blade, as if trying to find a precise place to pierce him. "I like you, Kiba," Naruto whispered directly to his ear before piercing a point on his shoulder slowly.

Kiba screamed his lungs off. His kidney felt like it was going to explode. He was sure that he will cry if Naruto didn't stop at that moment. "Say that you give up, Kiba." Naruto asked sweetly. She can clearly see that her best friend was panting heavily. She wanted to laugh. He's already this bad from just one pierce?

"**You're very beautiful when you're like this, Naru-kit." **Kyuubi chimed in her head. Naruto didn't respond with words. Her cheeks were slightly redder. Kyuubi wanted to tease her about it, but decided to join her in hearing Kiba's response. "Heh… I don't… want to…" Kiba said, still panting heavily. He was still snickering, but when he saw Naruto's blue-eyes turned crimson, he felt malice and fear injected slowly throughout his body.

"Kiba… do you…" Naruto's eyes narrowed warmly. She closed her face with Kiba's own and used her right hand to cup Kiba's chin. "Do you want to die?" Kiba shivered as crimson eyes met his own. Naruto pulled a red needle from her pocket and licked it again. Kiba could see visible red chakra inserted in the needle.

"KITSUNE-CHAN!"

Naruto didn't hear, or care about Ibiki's loud voice. She smiled sweetly once more. "Say that you give up, Kiba." She repeated. Kiba's whole body was shivering madly, as well as Akamaru's. The dog boy couldn't talk at all. Even if he wanted to give up, seeing his best friend's crimson eyes paralyzed him with great fear.

"**Beautiful. Very beautiful, Naru-dear. I love you better this way." **Red filled Naruto's cheeks. When Kiba said nothing at all, Naruto tilted her head and frowned. "Very stubborn, Kiba, ckckck." She clicked her tongue. **"Very good, Naru. Lose yourself. Lose yourself like how you did on that bridge in Wave. Kill him like how you killed everyone on that bridge…"**

"Well, GOODBYE, KIBA!" When Naruto was about to pierce Kiba's chest, all jounins were already in front of her. Ibiki-san held her right wrist so tight that she had to drop her red needle. Kakashi-sensei was in front of her, touching her forehead with two fingers. Kurenai-sensei was checking at Kiba's body. All the other jounins also took restraining position.

"The winner of this match is you, Naruto Uzumaki-chan. There's no need to proceed any further." Hayate Gekkou said with a slight cough. "I… I…" Naruto stammered softly. She looked at Kakashi-sensei's only visible eye with her own crimson-colored ones. "I… I really **wanted to kill him." **Ibiki-san grabbed her hand tighter as she tried to break free. The silver-haired jounin looked surprised for a slight second before putting some chakra to the girl's forehead directly.

And the effect was instantaneous. She gasped in shock and fell unconscious, just like how she did when Kakashi first gave her his chakra on the bridge in Wave. Ibiki held her waist and kept her from falling.

"Ibiki-san," Kakashi drawled in lazy tone, but he was also demanding an explanation. There was no way that Naruto is able to get her hands on torture tools, and have a particularly dangerous one by herself. "Please, Kakashi," Ibiki said with a firm tone. "Adopted or not, this girl is a Morino. You didn't expect that I'd let _my _daughter know nothing about torture tools, do you?"Ibiki said confidently. Kakashi didn't say anything at all; he also didn't know how to respond to Ibiki's statement.

"I'll carry her to the infirmary; I still have to scold her for losing herself during torture section." Ibiki slung the sleeping girl on his shoulder and left Kakashi to his own devices.

The jounin immediately went back to the balcony. As he expected his pink-haired student came and stormed him with questions. "How's Naru-chan now? Is she going to be okay? What happened?" Kakashi looked at his only remaining student in the room and smiled.

"She'll be fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kit… kit… he killed your best friend. He killed your best friend. He killed one of the first people you've bonded with. What are you going to do?<strong>_

_Naruto did nothing but cried. She sobbed to her own hands, hiding her face._

_**Kill him, Naruto. Kill everyone who will hurt you. I'll help you, I'll lend you power. Let go of the Uchiha brat and rampage. Don't think about this Haku-boy. He killed **__**your best friend**__** are you okay with it?**_

"_N-no… S-S-Sasuke…" She sobbed again. _

_**If you stay like this, that pink-haired girl and your silver-haired teacher will also be killed by people on that bridge. You need to kill them before they take something precious from you.**_

"_I don't have… power…"_

_**Come here, kit. I'll lend you my power. Just sleep. Everything will be over when you wake up.**_

_Naruto shivered and clutched her head. _

_**Now, tell me what you want…**_

"_I want to kill everyone… I want to kill everyone who will take my happiness away from me."_

_**Beautiful. Very beautiful. A splendidly sublime desire, Naru-kit. Now. Close your eyes, let us kill.**_

"_AAAAAAAAAARGH! SASUKEEEEEE!" _

_And then, she saw herself ripping Haku limb to limb before losing control of every of her senses._

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up abruptly.<p>

She panted heavily as she remembered what she had done during their first C-turned-A rank mission. She had killed everyone. Including Haku and Zabuza themselves. She shivered and cried, and soon tried to find Kyuubi's voice to comfort her. But, firm gloved-hands holding her own shivering ones had intruded her.

"Naruto-chan," Ibiki said firmly. Naruto flinched and gulped. She tightened her grip on her blankets and didn't dare look to Ibiki's face. "Why did you lose yourself like that?"

Ibiki's pained expression made her heart twitch in the harshest way possible.

* * *

><p>Gaara could literally feel Shukaku's surprise and shock when Naruto's eyes turned crimson red. At first, he, himself, didn't feel anything special until the blond girl began to emanate such a thrilling, murderous, mystifying, and <em>disgustingly<em> _beautiful _killing intent. Gaara was immediately entranced with Naruto's fight.

He had to restrain himself from just storming to the battlefield when the first-exam's proctor took her away. He began to shiver with excitement. He also wanted to feel blood as soon as he possible can. He can feel Temari and Kankurou's fear near him, but he didn't really care. When the next fight began, he took slow steps to the infirmary.

Gaara was sure that Naruto will be able to comfort him now. He was also sure that the blond girl would have calmed down by now. And even if she hasn't, Gaara would be there for her…

When he approached the infirmary, he could hear Naruto's muffled sobs. "It's all right," He heard the first proctor said warmly. "It's fine, my little Kitsune-chan. Please tell me. Why did you lose yourself like that?" Gaara can feel Shukaku stirring inside his cage, clearly wanting to hear the reason as well.

Naruto didn't answer immediately. She sobbed a few times more before hiccupping word after word. "Ibiki-san… you're not… the one I see as my father," Naruto's voice chimed, waking Shukaku completely. "Ah?" The proctor asked curiously, he didn't sound hurt or disappointed at all. "The one I see as my father is here, within my head." Gaara guessed that Naruto is pointing to her own head.

"He told me that I… look much more beautiful when I was torturing him. He told me that he loves me better when I'm doing it. I… I really wanted to be-!" There was a rustling noise. Gaara narrowed his teal eyes. **"I think the man's hugging her now." **Shukaku guessed, and Gaara nodded, agreeing with his guess.

"Naru-chan… I will always be sorry for not being available for you all the time. But, even when you don't consider me your father, be aware that whatever you think of me, _you _are my daughter." Gaara clenched his fists. **"He's telling lies, Gaara. There's no way that a jinchuuriki such as yourself and Naruto would be able to receive love aside from us, your bijuu."**

"I-Ibiki-san… I-!"

"Naruto, you know what you did wrong, yes?" The first proctor's voice returned to the usual firm and straightforward tone instead of the caring and comforting tone. "Yes… I'm sorry for hurting Kiba like that." Her tone was full of regret and sadness. "I gave those needles so you can protect your comrade. Especially the red one. You know how dangerous that particular needle is, don't you?" There was another sob, so Gaara assumed that it was a 'yes'.

"That needle was created by your malicious demon-fox chakra, and coated with a fox-poison that I assume; only you know the antidote. And another assumption of mine is you didn't bring it with you now." Naruto's muffled sobs were the only thing Gaara heard from outside the room. "Well, I'm going to Inuzuka-brat's room for a visit, do you want to say anything to him?"

"Uhn. Please say that I'm… really sorry…"

"I'll say it. Now, rest. I think you're dead tired from all the sobbing and nightmares you had." There was a creaking sound. Both Shukaku and Gaara assumed that it's the proctor standing from the bed. "A-and the match?" Naruto asked. "You've won, Naru-chan. You should get some rest now." The proctor's voice began to get closer to the door.

Gaara hid behind a wall beside the door. "Ibiki-san… please don't hate me." Naruto pleaded. "I don't hate you, Naru-chan. I actually like you a lot, see you." With that, the first proctor closed to the door to Naruto's room.

When he saw Gaara, he didn't look surprised at all. "From all the people I expect to pay my daughter a visit, it had to be you…" He looked thoroughly amused. "Good luck, young man." He smiled to Gaara and left to the dog-boy's room's direction.

Gaara unclenched his fists and rubbed his own temple, a trait he got when he actually felt something. **"Go inside, Gaara." **Shukaku ordered, and Gaara was more than willing to obey the sand-Ichibi.

When he went inside, the blond looked absolutely happy. But, it changed to anxiety and sadness in a matter of seconds. "Gaa…ra…" She said hesitantly. Gaara took off his gourd and sat on the blonde's bed. "About my fight… I'm really sorr-!"

"It was brilliant."

Naruto snapped her eyes to his direction. It was still teary. "What?" She asked. "It was brilliant, Naruto." He said without thinking. He wasn't lying; it really was the truth for him. "I'm scared…" Naruto shivered. She held her blanket tighter. When Gaara didn't look away from her face at all, she hugged Gaara's neck and cried to his ears.

"What if I went on rampage there? What if I actually killed Kiba? What if I killed my friends? What if I killed…_you?" _She started to sob hard on Gaara's shoulder. The redhead didn't know what to do and sat there limply as the blond girl hugged him. **"Say something!" **Shukaku urged.

Gaara touched Naruto's shoulder, making her to let go of him. He looked at her cerulean blue eyes and asked firmly. "Is it important if you had killed me?" Naruto's face turned into instant panic and she touched Gaara's cheeks with her own hands. "You're my important friend, Gaara! I'll be really really sad if I actually killed you!" The blond girl sobbed again. Gaara was stunned. This girl. This weird, loud, obnoxious, and stupid girl considered him a friend. She was a demon, like him. And yet… and yet…

Gaara actually felt happy when he heard her.

Gaara cracked a warm smile before forcing the girl to lie down on the bed. "Sleep, Naruto." He said, no, _ordered _her. "B-but!" Naruto protested, but Gaara held her firmly on the bed. "You need rest. Sleep." He said in a coolly tone.

Naruto fell silent and looked at the ceiling with fear. "I'm… I'm scared of the nightmares…" She whispered. But, Gaara wasn't disturbed by this girl's display of weakness. Instead, he closed her eyes using his palm, and kept his cool palm on the girl's eyes. "I will stay here until you fall asleep," He said tonelessly.

Naruto laughed nervously. "I'm not usually this weak 'ttebayo." She said with a sad-looking smile. Gaara's other hands travelled to her hand and held her. "I will also be the first one you see when you woke up. So, go to sleep now." He ordered her once more. And Naruto seemed more than willing to obey him, which pleased Gaara immensely.

"I wonder why…" Naruto whispered. "I feel like I can sleep without nightmares with you here with me, Gaara."

Gaara tightened his grip on Naruto's hand before sending her off to her dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

"_Where's Naruto? How is she?"_

"_She won her match, Sasuke-kun. And now she's resting in the hospital. She hasn't wake since then."_

"_Let's go visit her, Sakura."_

"_O-okay."_

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_

"_Silence, Sasuke Uchiha. You will wake her up if you make such ruckus."_

"_Well __**you **__need to get out of here before she-!"_

"_Ummm, G-Gaaraaaaaa."_

* * *

><p><strong>Pheeeeeeeeew! Finally! Finished at 12AM on School Night! Oh gods I'm so going to get into trouble.<strong>

**Please review~**


	10. Chapter 10: Visitors

**Chapter 10: Visitors.**

Ibiki walked leisurely towards the infirmary where the heir of Inuzuka clan was resting. He was going to apologize for his foster-daughter's misbehavior.

Aah, foster-daughter, how Ibiki wished that it wasn't so.

It crossed Ibiki's mind to change his foster-daughter's name from Naruto Uzumaki to Naruto Morino. It was rather easy for him because he had no family to protest his decision. But, there were many things hindering his decisions.

One of them would be the Third's (and Kakashi Hatake's) stubbornness to not change the any part of the girl's name. Despite Ibiki's insistence that he can—and _will_take care of her under the Morino family name, they both didn't back down, and told him that Ibiki would never have time to actually raise her.

The head of T&I department couldn't argue with that one. He actually didn't have time, and he couldn't bring such a pure and innocent little girl to the T&I department, the place where people's mentality were crushed.

The first month after he was made Naruto's foster-father was horrible. He once sneaked inside the girl's apartment (when she's not there, obviously) to find inedible food, boxes of instant ramen, and three-week perished milk inside the refrigerator. He also found that the floor, the wall, and the bed were bloodstained in the most gruesome way possible. If Ibiki wasn't a T&I man, he'd probably puke.

The scarred man cleared his throat and shunshin'd to the market. He bought all the necessity so his charge could live healthily. He knew that there was no way Naruto could go to the market for monthly shopping because of her circumstances. That meant Ibiki had to buy groceries for two people once a month. Or he could give the money Hokage-sama gave him to Naruto herself. Ibiki resorted to the first choice, and do the latter when Naruto was old enough.

He bought all the necessities (he even asked Anko about girl's necessity, and bear the shame the snake-woman gave to him) and tip-toed his way in to his charge's place. At first, he didn't want to stay long, he just wanted to drop off the groceries and be done with it.

But then, he heard it: A soft, pained cry from a little girl. Ibiki looked through the door that was slightly ajar, and found Naruto laying face down on her bed, crying. Ibiki resisted the urge to just run or comfort her. He clenched his fists, deciding that it'd be better for him if Naruto didn't know that he was in her apartment.

When Ibiki was about to leave, Naruto whispered. "Kyuubi... help me... Kyuubi... I know you hate me. I know you don't want to talk. But please… _please_. Just like last time…" Ibiki stopped and widened his eyes. Naruto knows about Kyuubi? Furthermore, help? Could it be that she thought that Kyuubi, the demon fox sealed within her is her friend?

The scarred man left his daughter's apartment and contacted one of his Aburame colleagues. He tracked the one who abused his daughter and put him in one of his private chamber in T&I. He really hated people who thought that they are better than others so conceitedly, especially when they thought they were better because they didn't have demons within them. Naru, the brilliant prankster Kitsune-chan, didn't choose to have a demon within her.

Many months past and Ibiki was drawn to a calamity of T&I. He didn't have time to take care of Naruto, and just asked one of the Hokage's ANBU to attend her needs. The girl was finally within the Academy and is about six years old, Ibiki then started to give her the allowances to herself... and Ibiki regretted that fact.

Two weeks after she turned seven, Naruto disappeared. And her disappearance left absolutely no trace. Ibiki marched to the Hokage's office hastily and literally kicked the door off. "Kitsune-chan is missing!" He shouted. Yes, it was out of character of him to do so. He even thought about it when the Third asked him to calm down. His paternal instinct screamed at him to just run around Konoha and shouted at everyone to help him find his foster daughter.

"Please calm down, Ibiki." The Third said, sounding utterly annoying when he did. "Have you searched within the entire Village?" Ibiki nodded impatiently. "This is indeed a serious matter..." Damn straight it is. The Third's calmness made Ibiki angry. "However, we need to act discreetly. Naruto is confidential; I will ask an ANBU to find her."

"Make the ANBU actually _guard_her and not just drop her grocery and be done with it." Ibiki said through clenched teeth. The Hokage raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Actually, I have an ANBU who also noticed her disappearance," Hiruzen looked towards the window, averting his gaze from Ibiki. "Raven," the ANBU appeared really fast. It was almost like the shunshin.

"Sir." Raven answered with that robotic ANBU voice that Ibiki was very familiar of. "Do you know about Naruto Uzumaki's disappearance?" The Hokage asked. _I thought he said this ANBU knew_. Raven simply nodded. "Why this particular ANBU?" Ibiki asked impatiently. Any other ANBU who's free will do! God, this was hard. "I am the one in charge of Naru-ch—Naruto Uzumaki's care, sir. I want to find her immediately, but, I needed the permission from Hokage-sama." The ANBU answered, he was perfectly calm and level.

"Fine. You may go." After all that, he disappeared and only returned a few months after he left.

Ibiki was glad that his daughter returned. But, he was also scared by the fact that she didn't seem to _know _that she had left the village. And she also showed a sudden interest in torturing. Regardless, Ibiki still taught her and it scared him even more when the blond girl was exceptionally adept in the arts of torturing in such a young age.

Ibiki didn't even know what his feelings were doing. At one side, he was proud that his foster daughter is a true Morino prodigy. But, he was also afraid for all those months when she disappeared and her sudden interest towards his job.

The scarred man sighed deeply and found himself in front of the Inuzuka-heir's room. He stepped inside casually.

"Hello, Inuzuka. I'm here to apologize to my daughter's misbehavior during the earlier match…"

* * *

><p>"Wait, Gaara!" The redhead stopped himself and glared to the person stopping him. Kankuro was there crossing his arms as he tried to look stern. Gaara only looked straight at him without saying anything. Temari was also there, standing behind Kankuro with fear written all over her face. "What do you want? I'm busy." He didn't have time for them. He never had time to be away from his fellow jinchuuriki.<p>

That was why he immediately crushed that guy's—Rock Lee's limbs and be done with it. He didn't watch the matches that came after his, and stayed beside Naruto's bed. Gaara had promised her to be the first person in her presence after she woke up, and he didn't intend to break his promise. After the preliminaries were over, her teacher, Kakashi of the Sharingan came and picked her up. He told him to go home because it was over. But Gaara didn't want to be apart from her at all. It took some time for Kakashi to convince Gaara that Naruto won't wake up anytime soon, and he needed to return.

Three days have passed ever since then. Gaara would spend his sleepless nights with the sleeping blond. He only returned back to their lodging if there was a meeting with Baki, and will return to the hospital afterwards. "We… want to help you with that girl…" Temari said meekly. Gaara didn't say anything at all. "Oh stop this bull! Gaara, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you because I can't take it anymore. Be prepared." Kankuro took a deep breath.

"I won't suddenly say some shit like 'we're not afraid of you!' because I _am _afraid of you. But, let me tell you this: you are very precious to me and Temari." Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Nope, not another shit like 'we loved you regardless of the demon inside you.' We're dead afraid of it. But… seeing mom's face after she gave birth to you was our drive.

I know that Yashamaru told you that you weren't loved. But that's not true. On the day you were born, Temari and I sneaked out to the medical room. You were all tiny and cute and frail, and then mom held you and said that she will protect you no matter what." Gaara's eyes widened and his fists began to clench. "G-Gaara," Temari chimed. "And then mom looked towards our direction and smiled as she held you closer. She wanted us to treasure you as well. That's why Kankuro and I…"

"I was loved?" Gaara asked. He looked shaken and certainly was shaken. **"Gaara. Don't be swayed." **Shukaku growled warningly. Gaara's head began to ache. **"I told you. There is no way people understand a jinchuuriki such as you. Whether you're loved or not, it doesn't make any difference." **Gaara clutched his head in pain. **"But… it's also good to use them, Gaara. And then when they've stopped fearing you, you can tear them out as they pleaded you to stop. You're such a good boy; you'll do that for mother, won't you?" **Gaara nodded. _Yes, mother… indeed…_

"Do as you like." Gaara said coldly to his siblings. He also sneered. It was another thing his mother had thought him: killing people who thought that he was an ally was always the best. The redhead lefttheir lodging. His siblings looked at each other, smiled, and followed their youngest brother.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stretched himself while sitting on the bed. "Sasuke-kun!" The door suddenly opened, revealing a kunoichi with pink hair. "Ah, Sakura." Sasuke said with dismissive tone. "Where's Naruto? How is she?" The Uchiha asked while he looked around for his other teammate.<p>

Sakura placed a daffodil flower in the vase beside his bedside table. "She won her match, Sasuke-kun. And now she's resting in the hospital, in another room. She hasn't wake since then." She answered lightly. "A-anyways, Sasuke-kun-!"

"Let's go visit her, Sakura." Sasuke got up from his bed and smiled. The pink-haired girl blushed deeply and stammered a meek reply.

"O-okay."

* * *

><p>The third Hokage was walking bristly to a particular hospital room he'd been informed of by certain ex ANBU Captain. He practically deemed that it was very weird indeed for a child bearing Uzumaki gene to be sick, that was why he, the Hokage himself had taken this small trip to the hospital.<p>

He opened the door normally, with sound and everything. He wanted to alert the blond patient that he was here. "Gaara? Is that you?" The blond breathed in one breath. "I think I'm gonna be better soon. I'm sorry, Gaara." The third Hokage narrowed his eyes as he heard the girl's sleep-talking.

Gaara? Wasn't that the name of a Hidden Sand genin? Naruto's blue eyes weren't open, a sign that probably she was dreaming. He has no intention to make clear and disappoint her that he wasn't 'Gaara'; so, he soundlessly took a step back and got out from the room, only to be bypassed by an uncaring Hidden Sand redhead, who closed the door immediately.

Hiruzen Sarutobi peered inside the room to see the sleeping Naruto smiling to the seemingly emotionless redhead beside her, and her sun-kissed hand was under the boy's milky white one. He immediately understood what was happening and resisted the urge to smile like a teenage girl. Naruto Uzumaki was smiling genuinely to a very dangerous and bloodthirsty boy he'd seen from the preliminary Chuunin exam. Maybe, just maybe…

Maybe Minato's daughter had found someone she really liked.

Hiruzen laughed his trademark old-man laugh; he smiled as he remembered how Minato and Kushina was when the redheaded girl had a fever. Naruto is indeed, her parents' daughter.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Does it scare you, kit?" <strong>__Kyuubi growled in a comforting tone. She shivered as she held a needle. __**"Killing is fun. But… you won't remember it, will you?" **__The fox laughed. "B-but…" She stammered. "I-I'm…" Kyuubi held his paw higher and touched her head before retreating. __**"What? You don't feel anything towards that man, do you?" **__Naruto pouted. "I don't even know his name 'ttebayo!"_

"_**So? What's the problem? It's fun, Naru-kit. It really is. Deep down, you enjoyed it too. That's why I lent you my power when we were at Wave." **__Kyuubi drawled. "Is… is killing and torturing people fun?" The little blond asked. "Isn't it scary?" The demon fox laughed. __**"Let me tell you a secret. Come closer." **__Naruto shifted closer, she was curios. Kyuubi moved his snout near Naru's ear and whispered._

"_**I think you looked very beautiful when you kill. Crimson blood compliments your skin the best, kit. It was beautiful, and it made me proud. I loved you the best when you're killing. I'm sure torturing will suit you too. Because, after all, you are **__**my**__** precious little kitling."**_

_Despite the tone of deceit she can detect in Kyuubi's voice, it was the first time she felt… the feeling of wanting to please someone. She looked at her needle once more and gripped it. "Did it really make your proud?" She asked. The demon fox merely nodded. _

_She held the needle higher. Art of Torturing. It was her precious person's job, and something Kyuubi will be proud of. Of course she will learn it. She will learn and excel at it so much that Ibiki-san and Kyuubi will praise her and love her. _

* * *

><p>When Sakura and Sasuke entered their teammate's room, they weren't expecting someone else to be there first. And Sakura especially didn't expect a cold-looking redheaded boy holding Naru-chan's hand as he glared at her face. As if urging her to wake up.<p>

Honestly, if that behavior had come from one of her classmates, she would have laughed out loud.

Gaara of the Sand. That was his name. She remembered it so vividly, as if remembering the name of a person who'd kill her if she messed up. And it was true. She wanted to say something because the redhead didn't seem to care that they had entered the room. He was still busy with watching Naruto's sleeping face. The blond was smiling; Sakura assumed that she felt comforted by Gaara's presence. Naru-chan never liked to be alone.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke-kun seethed, and it surprised Sakura. Could it be that Sasuke-kun is…? No. That can't be. Her thoughts aside, the last Uchiha looked like he was stabbing Gaara with his sharp glare. The redhead finally faced them, perfectly stoic as he looked at them. "That question is better suited to you people. I am here because I have a promise with her." The Sand-gennin answered stoically.

Sasuke-kun fumed. And Sakura was panicking. She shivered before taking a deep breath. "Um, Gaara…-san? We are Naru-chan's teammate, so, um; we're here to pay her a visit. I-I'm sorry if we-"

"Why are you apologizing? ! It's this guy who had no business with the dead-last! We're her teammate!" Sasuke said angrily, and Sakura jolted. He'd never seen Sasuke-kun so heated up before, unless that time when he and Naruto accidentally kissed on the graduation day.

"Silence, Sasuke Uchiha. You will wake her up if you make such ruckus." The redhead stared at them lifelessly. Sakura shivered, but it seemed to spike Sasuke's anger even more. "Well _you_ had to get out of here before she-!" Suddenly the blond girl stirred, and it immediately made Gaara turned his body back to her direction. "Umm, G-Gaaraaaaaa, youthere? I had a dreamaboutKyuubi…"

Sasuke clenched his fists and hissed. "Don't think that this is over, Sand-brat." He marched away from the room, leaving her all by herself. Sakura was lost. She didn't know what to do.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked around the room so helplessly. "Oi, Leaf girl," She immediately turned to the voice, which came from outside the door. "Best if you don't bother Gaara and his girlfriend. Come with us." She immediately ran from the room and greeted by the other two Sand gennin. "Ah! Y-you are…"

"You're Gaara's girlfriend's teammate, aren't you?" The blond girl with two pair of spiky pigtails asked. "H-huh?" Sakura stammered idiotically. "Aw c'mon! Are all Leaf girls this dimwitted?" The boy with makeup groaned. "I-I…"

"I'm Temari, and this guy's Kankuro. We're Gaara's older siblings." She said quickly as her brother closed the door. "I-I'm Sakura Haruno…" She said out of spite, since the blond just introduced herself. "And by Gaara's girlfriend, do you mean Naru-chan?" She asked. Temari nodded. "Yeah, you're her teammate, right?" This time was Sakura's turn to nod.

"Well, we're Gaara's teammates so… wanna go out for a drink? We don't know good places here so you'll have to show us a good one. It's on us." Temari said with a smile. Sakura looked shocked, but also smiled. "Sure! I want to know more about someone who's courting my Naru-chan!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "Same here. We wanna know about the one who got Gaara's attention." Kankuro added. The three of them laugh as Sakura led the two Sand gennins out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"You kept your promise!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Gaara only looked at her intensely and sat on her bed. "Of course." He answered coldly. Naruto only smiled brighter and hugged him. "Thanks, Gaara! As I thought, waking up to see my precious person had an awesome feeling!" Gaara widened his teal eyes. Precious person? Waking up to see her precious person? Gaara is… precious to her?<p>

He almost couldn't believe it. But, when the blond girl was about to let go of her hug to the redhead, he refused and hugged her waist tighter, keeping her there. "Gaara?" Naruto asked, whispering to his left ear. "Stay like this for a while." He ordered her, but Naruto didn't struggle like he thought she would. She actually hugged Gaara tighter on his neck and pulled him until they were lying down.

"A-ah!" Naruto blushed when Gaara squished her chest with his own, but the redhead didn't let go of her waist. "Is it warm? Am I… am I giving you… _love?_" Gaara asked, unsure. He couldn't see Naruto's face, but her shoulder moved, possibly she was grinning. "Yep! You're giving me one, Gaara. Your skin's a bit cold, but I feel all warm and tingly inside. Must be love!"

Gaara was shocked, but didn't move at all. He actually stayed in that position, and Naruto lets him. She began to sing the same song she sung at the Forest of Death. And they actually stayed in that position until dusk, until Naruto fell asleep again. This time, Gaara wasn't so keen on letting her go. Especially when she was this warm.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em>

"_Chakra control training is okay. But summoning is no."_

"_Eeeh? Why, Kyuubi? It's so unfair! It'd be so cool if I can summon toads!"_

"_I won't let __**my **__kitling to summon toads. Just wait, I will create a fox-summoning contract. Stay out of my cage for a while."_

"_Eh? Kyuubi? NOOOO! BEING OUT OF YOUR CAGE IS BORING! KYUUBI!"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Soo Naru's going to train in the next chapter! What's this about fox-summoning contract? What about Sasuke? Haha I just love planning ahead<strong>

**Please review~**


	11. Chapter 11: Want

**Chapter 11: Want.**

_Kyuubi let out a rare snicker on his face as he sees his little vixen sleeping peacefully beside him. She curled up to him, as if asking for warmth, and Kyuubi gave it to her._

_At times like this, Naru had looked so innocent that Kyuubi somehow felt bad about it the things he'd make her done all those years ago. When she became the Mad-Slashing Red Fox, not a shred of this beautiful innocence was left on her red-eyed persona._

_The fox sighed as he remembered his encounter with the man with red and black clothes. That someone had wanted Naru in his crime organization, Akatsuki or something. It was an offer that both he and Akachi didn't refuse._

_Suddenly, the red-eyed darker version of his vixen appears, leaning on the cage's door. Akachi never entered his cage, saying that it wasn't her place to do so. She was a darker part of Naruto, the one the blue-eyed girl had vanquished, but slowly... little by little, she was brought back by the insecurities that Naru felt. There were many people who hurt her, and she didn't always have the ability to cope._

_"I was needed. That was enough." Akachi loved saying that._

_Kyuubi nodded, he understood what Akachi meant._

_"Don't you think it's time that we tell her?" Akachi said as she nods affectionately towards Naru. Another trait that they shared (although much to Kyuubi's chagrin). They both loved Naruto very much. Well, they're greedy, so... they don't like to share to anyone but themselves. Years ago, Kyuubi would have roared in denial. But now... he'd accepted it._

_**"Not yet."**__ Kyuubi growled. He never wanted to let Naruto remember. He was content with wiping all traces of Red Fox from her memory. She's already brilliant as she is now. Naruto is a prodigy in the arts of torturing, there isn't a need for her to remember about her time as the Red Fox..._

_But Akachi seemed so eager to let Naruto remember. The three of them, he, Akachi, and Naruto, can do so much together. They can wreak havoc throughout the elemental nations, and ever since the meeting they had with the Akatsuki member with an orange hair, Akachi had been itching to join the crime syndicate and hurt people who had hurt Naruto at the past._

_But... can he? He liked how things are right now, especially with the fact that Naruto could a have a future with a fellow jinchuuriki. Sure, he'd been the one to tell her to stay away from Shukaku-brat. But leave it to Naruto to have a curiosity of a cat. He snarled lowly to Akachi, who frowned._

_"I don't know what your problem is, Kyuubi-sama." She said as she frowned and crossed her arms. "You were the one who said it yourself. Naru is your vixen, she didn't have any future here in Leaf. That was one of the many reasons why we agreed that we'll do this. We let Naru taste how great killing is, hide it, and then let her bathe in her glory all those years ago afterwards. What has changed since then?"_

_**"Shukaku."**__ He growled._

_"Pardon?"_

_**"Shukaku's brat can give her something that we can't, Akachi. That orange-haired guy promised to give our Naru the care and future she'd need if she was to join Akatsuki. But now... Shukaku's brat can give her that."**__ Never in his long life that the nine-tailed beast felt this unsure of his thinking, but he kept on defending his words._

_Akachi snorted. "He can't. He won't. He's unstable. We don't need someone like that. He'll hinder us. Besides, I know that that orange-haired guy is our family..." _

_**"How do you-"**_

_"Your memory door isn't always locked, you know?" _

_Silence befell the two red-eyed creature. Akachi was as stubborn as Naruto and Kyuubi also had his pride and ego to maintain. Kyuubi wanted to wreak havoc and ensure Naru's future while Akachi wanted to wreak havoc and join the Akatsuki. What will they do?_

_Suddenly, there was a loud yawn from Naruto, who was waking up. Akachi was startled, but then she threw Kyuubi a look that said 'this isn't over'._

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the short chapter and not following the next part and the long updating and everything I've done wrong. I have writer's block. Simple and clear. I'm not abandoning this, but now I'm not sure where I want to go.<p>

Like some people noticed, details in this story often change. That's because I write it totally out of my own curiosity (the irony) of GaafemNaru and overall Naruto fandom, not based on a solid, well-thought plot.

I'm frankly embarrassed about this. But if any of you have outlines on where you'd think this story will go the best... well, please share it with me so I can have some enlightenment about this story T_T


	12. Chapter 12: She Who Summons

**Chapter 12: She Who Summons the Fox.**

Naruto just had the weirdest dream.

In that dream, she was back to her seven year old body, slashing and killing everyone who stood in her way. She had laughed, she had been happy, she had _tortured _them.

All her life, she had accepted the fact that she was naturally interested at the art of torturing. Kyuubi gave her encouragement to learn it further and her foster father allowed her to learn, but she didn't know that she took such great pleasure in doing that...

She shakes her head along with her doubt. No. She shouldn't do this.

"I have better things to do..." She stretched herself on the hospital bed, eyeing the still dark sky. Whoa, she woke up early. What a rarity...

"What better things to do?" A cold voice said from her bedside.

Naruto immediately turned, suddenly alert. But when she saw a certain redhead leaning casually to the wall next to her bedside table, she relaxed and showed him a grin. "Mornin', Gaara." Naruto didn't really know why, but whenever she saw Gaara, she felt a little warmer inside. Must be love, or maybe Kyuubi is snoring, or maybe she just had a fever...

But she loved the feeling nonetheless.

"What better things to do?" Gaara insisted.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't be such a prick, Gaara. _'M _fine. In fact, I can be discharged from this hospital now." The blond stood up from her bed and took the orange jumpsuit that had been laid out on the bedside table. She took her clothes off, making Gaara avert his gaze somewhere else.

"Don't be embarrassed, Gaara!" She said, giggling her head silly. "It's not like it's the first time you've seen me like this, yeah?" Naruto mentioned the night they spent in the death forest. Gaara didn't say anything, but he returned his gaze to Naruto.

The jinchuuriki of Leaf smiled as the redhead's turquoise eyes landed on top of her stomach, precisely on her seal. Naruto wore her fishnet suit and grabbed Gaara's hands, placing it on top of her stomach. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She said as she felt Kyuubi growling lowly within her.

Gaara didn't say anything, but he nodded. Naruto showed him a toothy smile before wearing the rest of her clothes.

"I do not know anything about your discharge today, Naruto." Gaara said as he threw a scrutinizing glance to Naruto, who's about to jump from the window. The blond rolled her eyes before showing a rather sad smile to him. "Nobody cares, Gaara." She jumped soundlessly to the tranquil morning of the Leaf village.

* * *

><p>Naruto parted ways with Gaara when the sun is almost above them. She found that she liked taking the aimless walk with the redhead, who'd listen to her chatters without any complaint. Naruto would speak, Gaara would listen, just like how she liked it.<p>

When it was about 10, Gaara told her that he needed to see Baki and his teammates. Naruto nodded, bidding him goodbye. Gaara didn't ask her where to meet up later, because she knew that he will definitely try to find her by _any means necessary_. Gaara was just cute like that.

And so, little 12 year old Naruto, dubiously known as Kitsune-chan as the head of the place she's about to visit, struts proudly to her foster father's workplace.

As expected, many people in T&I revolted at the sight of her, but there are some who looked somehow impressed. Ibiki-san hadn't exactly make it a secret that she's a prodigy in the torturing arts, even going as far as saying that the blond had rivaled the T&I's biggest enigma and beauty, Anko Mitarashi. Naruto is well-acquainted with the lady, after all, she's the person Ibiki-san consulted whenever Naruto has problems... as a woman.

And God knows how much Anko-san isn't a normal person.

Anyways, Naruto hid her hand in her pocket, fingering her needles if anyone her ever attacks her. It was highly-unlikely though, since Ibiki-san loved her foster-daughter to the point that people somehow questioned if they really _were _just strangers. Who knew that the demon brat could be Ibiki Morino's illegitimate daughter? Naruto wanted to laugh at the rumors.

But she cleared her throat loudly as she prepared herself to barge inside Ibiki-san's office. She'd seen around the town to notice that the bastard Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were gone. They're not in any training grounds reachable to average shinobi. From that fact, she knew that she'd been abandoned. She refused to feel neglected and immediately seek help from her foster father.

Kyuubi told her that there was something that he needed to do and it required his concentration (heh, required, just use the word _need_). Naruto obliged, although with some complaining because Kyuubi not talking to her means boredom if she didn't actually do something.

Naruto opened the door with both of her hands, slamming it open. Ibiki-san didn't look up from his paper works, but he smiled anyway.

"Is there something I can help you with, Kitsune-chan?" He asked amiably.

Naruto grinned. "There is, Ibiki-san. Think you can teach me for my upcoming third-stage of chuunin exam?"

Ibiki-san looked up from his paper work and grinned an almost identical grin with hers.

"I don't see why I can't, Kitsune-chan."

Screw Kakashi-sensei and his favoritism towards Sasuke, because if she trained under Ibiki-san, there's _no way _that she'd lose to that bastard.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi closed his eyes, training to concentrate the small remaining of chakra reservoir he had. Akachi leaned on the wall besides the cage, closing her eyes as well. She was the dark part of Naruto, so she shared her chakra reservoir as well. She looked towards the nine-tailed beast with a look of curiosity, her red eyes speaks for itself <em>'do you want me to help you?'<em>

Kyuubi ignored her, he didn't need any help with this. He can manage well on his own. He needed more chakra if he wanted to reach _that _world. He was sure that _some _of his descendants back when he was wild and free in the summoning-realm _would _listen to him.

The tailed beast was no moron, and so was Akachi. They both knew that Naruto's godparent, Jiraiya the Sage is in the town. They didn't want her to summon toads at all. How come Naruto the Mad-Slashing Red Fox, an S-class fugitive in the Bingo book, Kyuubi's little vixen, _summons _a toad? It's just an impossibility. There is only one animal that suited her, and that is a fox.

Akachi even agreed a temporary cease-fire about their differences regarding Akatsuki and observe quietly as Kyuubi tries to contact his descendants. She too, can't imagine her dear sweet little light summoning something as indignant as a toad. She'd rather cloak her with the fox-cloak and kill everything and let Naruto wake up with short lapse in her memory.

They both closed their eyes, one in concentration, and one in boredom.

But when a faint noise of 'Kyuubi-sama...?' sounds, both red-eyed creature grinned.

* * *

><p>Sasuke panted hardly as he looked at the damage he'd caused by using the electric jutsu. He felt somehow satisfied, but he realized that it wasn't enough.<p>

It wasn't _enough_. He needed _more_. He needed something that can kill Itachi _and _that Sand-brat who dared to creep around near the person he'd been watching for so long... the person that can prove that he's superior to Itachi...

Kakashi seemed to notice his impatience, but he shrugs and asked if he wanted to rest.

Sasuke, of course, refused the offer. He needed to get stronger as fast as possible, after all.

When he's preparing another round of the electric surge, Kakashi turned away from him and faced a huge boulder. "Is there something you need from us?" Without exposing his hidden killing intent, the redhead Sand-brat stepped out of his hiding place.

"You...!"

"Nothing. I have nothing I need from you." The Sand-brat said as he looked at the cracked boulder.

Sasuke seethed, but said nothing. He'd rather concentrate with training his chakra... that was until a blast of very malicious chakra blasted off from a clearing far away from the mountain he's training at.

Kakashi immediately looked alert as Sasuke looked around in panic. What was that?!

Gaara is also surprised, but another emotion overcomes him, along with Shukaku's roar of happiness.

_**"Gaara! This malicious chakra! My senses are not fooling me! Let's go to **_**your **_**woman! She might be losing control even right now!" **_Gaara let out a laughter that mixes with Shukaku's deep alto. He shunshin'd away from the mountain, leaving two anxious shinobi of Leaf to their so-called secret training.

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed.<p>

She never felt this happy before. Never. Ever. Never before.

Kyuubi's warmth enveloped her body completely as two foxes tackle and hug her affectionately. Her eyes were somehow hot, as if her irises had changed their colors. The foxes were smaller than Kyuubi (of course), but they were cloaked in the same beautiful orange chakra.

_"Call our name, You Who Summons." _The first fox, the male one, speaks. _"Speak our name, Our New Mistress, vixen of our Great Father, beloved of the Darkness." _Naruto didn't really understand them, but all she felt were pure bliss and ecstasy. It was as if _something _had been released from her. _Something _that's always with her, and she had unconsciously repressed has finally become free, become one with her.

Many ANBUs, Jounins, Chuunins, and even some wandering Gennins and civilians are crowding around her, trying to get what's going on. But all they see is a huge plain of what should have been a meadow turned into barren land. And in the middle of it was the demon child, laughing merrily with foxes that insists to lick her face and smother her with affection.

The blond jinchuuriki didn't care as people call out to her. If any of them dared to slander her, Kyuubi would make sure that his son and daughter would kill them viciously. Naruto kept her laugh shrill and high, not caring about anything that might happen to her.

But, there was one voice that stood out from the other, seeking out her attention. For the first time since she managed to summon Kyuubi's eldest son and youngest daughter, she averted her gaze to another human.

"Gaara!" She greeted the redhead happily. Her foxes looked instantly wary and alert. "Meet Fushimi and Inari! With these two and my needles... I won't lose to anyone!" Naruto then hugs the redhead, immediately making her two new servants to tackle the Hidden Sand shinobi.

Amidst all the crowd, an old man who is named Jiraiya of the Sannin widened his eyes in shock, feeling that he was far, _far _too late.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. What do you think of this chapter?<p> 


End file.
